


I will make you mine *Well, atleast i will try*

by surrealdelicacy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Hale Family Feels, Insecurity, Jackson is a dick, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Pining Derek, Pining Lydia Martin, Romance, Slow Build, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealdelicacy/pseuds/surrealdelicacy
Summary: Lydia realizes she made a mistake and she wants to make things better with her friends, so she is coming home.Derek realizes its about time he comes back to his pack, and reconciles with his family and friends, so he is coming home.oh and they both are in love with a certain dork with millions of moles and Amber eyes.-I suck at summaries thank you very much





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of one of my stories that i came up with while i was having period cramps. *Pretend u didnt read that*  
> Give it a shot for my sake and let me know if i should continue this.  
> Also this is my version of Beacon hills. All mistakes and stupidity belongs to me.  
> I hope you enjoy!

“He is not good for you!”  
“You’re just jealous!”  
“That’s not the point.”  
“You never got over me and now you just want to ruin this…all for me, because it makes you feel worthless!”  
“What?! No! I mean… yes…yes that I still have feelings for you, yes I am jealous but no I don’t feel worthless! I am doing this because I am genuinely concerned. In this very moment I am doing this because my feelings come in second and our friendship comes first! We look out for each…”  
“Don’t! I don’t want you to look out for me!”  
“But…”  
“No! Just leave me alone!”  
“Fine, But I am telling you you’ll regret this.”

Regret is what exactly she is doing right now. Stiles’ words kept repeating in her head. 

She was currently seated in her car, on her way back to Beacon hills to spend summer with her friends. Her mum was driving and telling her how excited she is to see Lydia after a whole year of college but instead of listening to her mum, Lydia’s brain was playing the conversation she had with stiles two years ago – on repeat.  
“But I am telling you you’ll regret this.”

She sighs when her mum stops talking; maybe she realized Lydia was only physically present with her. Mentally Lydia was in past- 2 years exact. She remembers it like it was yesterday.

Two years ago when they all partied at Allison’s place, celebrating the end of high school life. Getting through high school with all body parts intact and with micro-percent of sanity left were two very massive reasons to celebrate.

Of course, she was going to miss her friends. But going to college was a dream come true. 

They were all finally growing up, moving on. 

Beacon hills will always be home but it was time to go exploring.

Everything was perfect until a very pissed off Stiles came rushing through the doors and practically dragged her off the couch where she was talking with Allison and Malia.  
“Stiles, what the fuck?” 

“You…” he looked pissed, sad, uncertain all at once, “You agreed to marry him?!” Stiles nearly shouted and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at these two.  
Lydia was surprised and mortified. She and Jackson dated till the middle of junior year and after that he moved to England. He came back at the end of senior year declaring his heart and soul belonged to Beacon hills. 

Sure he had been a jerk to the pack, always doing things against Scott’s command, defying orders and yes he might have done some serious damage too but it didn’t make him a bad person, right? We all have our share of mistakes, right?

Right!

Lydia and Stiles had just went on a few dates when Jackson came crashing back into their lives.

Long story short: a party, few shots, some very troubled dance moves and 15 minutes of exploring each other’s mouth had bought back the old flame.

She didn’t end things with Stiles, since they didn’t put a label on them before so there was nothing to end. It was just a few dates. They weren’t official, it’s not like she was cheating on him.

All she had to do was to show up at school next day wearing one of Jackson’s hoody and holding his hand. She saw Stiles looking at them carefully but he didn’t say anything. The conversation Lydia dreaded never came, not at class, not at lunch, not even when she had to be alone at the Animal shelter where Stiles and her volunteered together. Nope. The conversation never came up.

Stiles avoided her. She could see how hurt he was but he never said anything. The pack noticed too, but no one said anything.

Jackson proposed on graduation day claiming how he can’t live without her and she said yes. 

They kept it a secret because well firstly because they both just turned 18. It was suppose to be a secret until they both graduate college. So Lydia was surprised, how the hell Stiles figured this out.

“Is it true?” Kira asked from the corner of the room. 

Taking a look around the room she noticed all eyes were on her. Scott, Isaac and Boyd were staring at her. Erica looked like she was gonna puke. Allison and Malia were still trying to register things. Danny and Kira were looking at her with pure shock and Stiles was turning red with anger, disgust and pure horror. 

She took a deep breath and replied the first thing that came into her mind, “its none of your business Stiles”

A new emotion of hurt crossed Stiles face and one don’t need to be a werewolf to sense the pain he was feeling. 

They fought after that. Curses and warnings were thrown at her. 

She was getting angrier by the passing moment, she finally started fighting back. Throwing curses and reasons at Stiles only, even though the entire pack was trying to make her see the cons of the decision. 

Maybe it was the guilt she had for breaking stile’s heart or maybe because she was pissed that how come he knew about this. No matter what the reason was Lydia only directed her anger towards Stiles.

“Fine, But I am telling you you’ll regret this.”

These were the last words Stiles said after Erica dragged him out of the party.

 

They didn’t say goodbye while leaving for college. They never called or Text.

Lydia didn’t actually have to marry Jackson to live up to the “REGRET” expectations of Stiles. The first sign came when Jackson asked her to drop Stanford and move to Alaska with him. When she asked him why doesn’t he consider joining Stanford, since he too got accepted? He just said “It’s fine if you want to go your own way.” And well she didn’t. She dropped out of Stanford and moved to Alaska with him, she had to waste one year so she could apply in the university there so she was already 1 year behind her friends.

The second sign came when she came back home early after her boss at the coffee shop decided she could have an early leave that day and found Jackson sitting on a couch with a very beautiful girl.

Jackson looked surprised when he saw Lydia home early but explained to her that girl – Julia – was just a friend. So Lydia never questioned why the room smelled sex, why there was an unfamiliar pair of panties in the drier or why was the girl wearing one of Lydia’s t-shirts.

Friends share their friend’s girlfriend’s stuff without them knowing.

SO things kept happening and with every mistake Lydia missed Stiles. Things begin to look weirder when she started missing Stiles without Jackson messing up.  
She missed their first kiss, first date.

She missed his stupid jokes.

She missed his ice-cream sandwiches

She missed his smile.

His laughter.

His eyes- that teared up when he caught Jackson and her making out in the parking just two days after their not-so-breakup.

She missed him and it his absence, anger, ignorance to make her realize that she had fallen for the Amber eyed boy who’s heart she stole and then walked right over it.

Despite of what she felt, she still tried to make it work with Jackson. Loving Stiles didn’t mean she hated Jackson. He was her fiancé. And he still would have been her fiancé if she hadn’t caught him making out with Julia on their bed.

It’s not like she didn’t know. But she thought maybe – just maybe – she was wrong. But Jackson gave the world’s best explanation.

“It’s not like we are married. Besides its college we all deserve to have a little fun, if you want you can date a guy too. I am cool with that.”

It hurt. Not because of what Jack-ass said but because she deserved it. She kinda did the same thing with Stiles minus the douche comment.

She didn’t say anything to Jackson. She just left the ring on kitchen counter and moved in with her friend from university. 

It took her 6 months to make the decision but she did. She cut off all ties with Jackson. She was gonna transfer to Stanford. And she was going to talk to Stiles.

She knows he just won’t forgive her she knows it. But it doesn’t mean she won’t try. 

She will get him back. She always gets what she wants and she is 110% sure she wants Stiles. And that’s why she is going home for summer break after 2 long years she is home for the most dramatic summer of her life!  
.  
.  
.  
3 days, it’s been 3 days since stiles left their apartment in newyork to go home and spend summer at beacon hills. The apartment had three bedrooms. Boyd and Erica shared a room while Stiles and he got to have separate rooms.

He remembers when he first saw Stiles at NYU library; it had been 3 years since he had left beacon hills, his pack and Stiles. 

When their eyes had met, Stiles gave the dorkiest grin he had. And made his way towards his table. Everyone in the pack knew that he had a crush on Stiles; the only oblivious one was Stiles himself.

But Stiles didn’t need to know about the feelings of the brooding Alpha. 

Stiles slid down in the chair next to him and smiled the brightest smiled that made his bone turn marshmallow, when he gave him a shoulder nudge and said, “Hey sourwolf, fancy seeing you here.”, when his entire body felt like it’ll melt right there when he heard Stiles call him sourwolf, that his heart was beating a thousand beats per second just by the little shoulder nudge. 

Nope, stiles didn’t need to know any of that.

It wasn’t even a day later when Stiles was In his apartment crying how he hates his dorm mate and how he wish he had an apartment of his own too.

It wasn’t a surprise when a week later he offered stiles to stay with him. He told stiles that his flat mates just left. And Stiles was beaming. Stiles really didn’t need to know that his sourwolf had literally kicked his flat mates out just so Stiles can move in. 

They had been living together for a few months when Erica and Boyd joined NYU and were now living with them.

Erica told him how she missed his sour-ass. She also told him about the Lydia scene.

A part of him was sad to know stiles had been hurt but a part of him had been glad that he still has his chance. 

They had come very close during all the time they had been living together. They now openly joked and shared stories. His crush was turning into something more and Erica told him if he doesn’t tell stiles about his feelings then she will.

And well nobody should ever take Erica’s threats lightly.

He promised her that he will take a step son, but before he got a chance summer break came and now it had been 3 days since Stiles left along with Boyd and Erica to spend time at Beacon hills and he feels miserable. 

He had been sleeping in Stiles bed since he left. He misses him too much. He thought about going to beacon hills himself. It’s not like he have something to hold onto here in Newyork.

So when Scott called and asked if he could visit Beacon Hills too, he said yes.

He was going to go home. Home. And he will reconcile with everyone, he will apologize for leaving. He will be part of pack again if Scott allows him too. And most importantly he will ask Stiles out.

He will woo him, he will do everything to make Stiles his. He is not going to give up. 

He isn’t scared anymore, Stiles is not with Lydia, Stiles in not under 18. Things can finally go his way.

Beacon hills just wait because Derek Hale is coming back and he promises to have the best summer of his life!


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is about to come home and his family is waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly Talia Hale's POV so it will build the back story for the Hales. at the end the POV changes from Talia to Lydia. I'll upload the next chapter in next 24 hours and after that updates would be every monday. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Enjoy*

**HALE HOUSE, TALIA HALE'S POV**

 

 

It was still an hour to sunrise but everyone at the Hale house was already up. Cora and Laura along with their younger cousin Raphael were busy cleaning the top floor of the 3 story house. The floor was solely Derek’s place. Cora groaned because it was still too early for her.

 

“Stop complaining Cora.” Talia Hale scolded her youngest daughter, “Derek is coming home after three whole years. I want everything flawless. He should feel welcomed.”

 

“It would have been nice if he would have given us a two days head start mum.’ Cora was still sleepy, Derek had called last night to announce his visit to Beacon hills and since then Talia had dragged her daughters out of their beds along with their cousin and made sure everything was as per Derek’s requirements.

 

She ignored her daughter’s complain and hurried down to the bottom floor to give a head start to breakfast.

 

“Just so you know, we know he’s your favorite child but it doesn’t mean we will spare him for leaving us in agony for 3 years!” Laura shouted behind her mother when she saw her sprinting down the stairs.

 

Talia rolled her eyes as she began working on the breakfast. She was going to see Derek after 3 years, her son. She was mad at Derek for leaving and she had a complete revenge scheduled out but when Derek called to finally announce his return, all Talia wanted was to hug his baby, feed him all the goodies, wrap him in a blanket and never let him go.

 

She missed him too much.

 

The Hale house was empty without him, he made this house home again after the fire.

 

The fire that took the lives of her loved ones, her pack.

 

She was lucky enough to escape with Laura and Cora. Her brother Peter had saved the young pup, Raphael. After getting Derek out of Kate’s clutches the remaining Hales had moved to New York.

 

They all had tried to move on in their lives. It was hard after losing so many people and their pack house. It was the hardest for Derek. When Derek decided he wanted to return to beacon hills 5 years prior Talia was skeptical.

 

But only a year after Derek was becoming more like his old self, the one that he was before house fire. He made friends in Beacon hills, he always swore they were just teenagers that he is taking care of, but Talia knew her son well. They all helped Derek It realize that he had nothing to do with the fire, that Kate had manipulated him.

 

However even after Derek’s constant nudging that the all Hales should return to Beacon hills Talia was reluctant. The deaths of her pack still haunted her, she felt like a failed Alpha that couldn’t protect them, who couldn’t protect her own mate. But when Derek informed that it was peter who was the rogue Alpha who tried to kill Laura and had bitten a few teens of Beacon high, Talia hurriedly returned to Beacon Hills and claimed her Status.

 

Derek hadn’t done much to fix the burnt house but it felt home. With all of Derek’s pack finding comfort in the burnt building declaring it home.

 

It wasn’t long when they all met Malia a few months later and upon realizing that Peter was her father Talia took her in. Malia protested the decision but Talia sternly declined all her attempts and told her that she was family. Hence, she was going to stay with them.

 

Talia sighed as she remembered how they all had begun their lives again when Derek finally couldn’t take it anymore and ran away to God knows where.

 

For the past three years there haven't been a day when she didn’t wait for him to come back, every car screech, every knock, every cal made her her wish it was Derek. She wanted her son back.

 

And since now he was coming, she was going to make it so perfect that he never leaves again!

 

“Need  some help?” Malia asked as she stumbled her way over the fridge to get a bottle of water.

 

“Thank _you_ for joining us Malia, had a good sleep?” Isaac replied as he came through the back door.

 

Talia had almost forgotten about the boy, he also had an abusive past no wonder Derek took him under his wing. He also stayed at the Hale the house with them but after Derek left, he moved in with Scott much to Raphael’s dismay that had bonded with the young wolf. Isaac visited them everyday and used to stay weekends since he didn’t go to college. He was still scared to go somewhere new. Talia felt extremely guilty for feeling the emotion of relief that went through her when she realized Isaac wasn’t leaving. With all her kids and the pack having a life outside of beacon hills it was good to know someone stayed.

 

Isaac was now an unofficial hale and thanks to that title he was the first Talia called to disclose Derek’s arrival. Isaac was there with them in less than 10  minutes, infact it was his idea to clean everything up.

 

“hey, its not my fault that you have crush on my cousin dearest.” Malia said while stealing a cookie that Talia baked.

 

“I do not!” Isaac turned bright red. “Derek is like my older brother!”

 

“Yewwwwwwwww. Incest!” Cora teased as she made her way into the kitchen with Laura. Malia and Laura both laughed at the comment and Isaac looked like a walking talking beetroot.

 

“Girls!” Talia silenced the laughter, her one stare was enough to silence the demonic trio – as Scott had named them.

 

She turned her gaze towards Isaac and couldn’t hold her posture straight when she saw flushed the boy looked. A small giggle escaped her and Isaac looked at Talia in horror when the girls took the giggle as permission for laughter.

 

“I am sorry, Isaac,” Talia said controlling her smile, “I know Derek is your mentor and you…” She paused finding the right words, “Adore him.”

 

Isaac was now on the verge of turning into a puddle. And left the kitchen mumbling about some unfinished task he had to complete.

 

Talia turned towards the girls still smiling, 'have some mercy on him."

 

“Relax we were just messing with him. He is not stupid to be in love with Derek when our brooding brother has eyes for the certain Stilinski.” Laura said as she settled down in aisle chair.

 

“I wonder if he still likes Stiles.” Cora asked.

 

“Erica said he still makes those heart eyes when Stiles greets him in the morning.” Malia added stealing another cookie from Talia.

 

“I swear if he doesn’t make a move this time. I’m going to shove something in him.” Laura sighed as she thought about something deeply.

 

The girls continued to bicker and Talia went outside to the porch. The sun was finally coming up, Talia could hear car tires coming their way. Derek wouldn’t be here for another 2 hours so it was probably the rest of the pack. She wondered if Stiles would be along with them since he didn’t show up yesterday when Lydia came to meet everyone after skipping the summer at Beacon hills last year. She couldn’t believe Jackson could do something like that. She was hoping he’d come, so they can have a conversation but she knew it won’t lead them anywhere. Jackson didn’t see Talia as a mother figure like rest of the pack did.

 

She shoved the thought out her head and smiled at the happy faces of her pack.

 

**Lydia's POV**

 

Lydia was lying in her bed silently; she had already missed 4 calls from Allison.

 

Derek was coming home today and the pack was going to be there at the Hale house to receive him. They all had missed him too much.  And all she wanted to do was stay in bed and pout.

 

It is not that she hadn’t missed Derek, he was, despite being a Mr. brood, was the life of the pack. He was the person they all turn to when they were hurt, confused or in panic. She was happy that he was finally coming back.

 

Infact, she was anticipating his return since the only person who can help her with the Stiles situation was Derek. She knew Stiles moved to New York and Allison had told her that he was staying with Derek, Erica and Boyd.

 

She knew Erica hated her for what she did to Stiles and Boyd mostly stayed neutral, Derek could be the one on her side. She felt a little guilty for being happy for his return only because she thought he was potential sidekick and not because he had been with her in her toughest of times.

 

She twisted and turned in her bed. She was still wondering how to bring this conversation up. What will Stiles say if Derek agreed to help her? Will Stiles be mad at her? Did Stiles know she was in town? Did Stiles miss her? Would he be there for Derek today? Was Stiles single? Was there someone in New York waiting for him? Was he over her?

 

Hey don’t blame her, all her thoughts were Stiles centric these days. And for the former question, yes Stiles did know she was back in town and that is the whole reason he skipped pack meeting yesterday. What she didn’t know was he skipped it because he was mad at her or because he just simply plain hated her.

 

“Arghhhhhh” she groaned and pulled her hands at her face.

 

‘ _Listen! You need to get that ass off the bed, now! If you wanna win Stiles over you have to apologize, for apologizing you need to see him in person and to see him in person you need to be there today!’_

 

She felt a little hurt thinking Stiles would be there today cheering for Derek while he didn’t have the decency to show up yesterday to meet her.

 

_‘Stop it. They are flat mates! Hopefully, new best friends’_

 

Best friends. That was good and bad. Good because that would give Lydia to inquire about Stiles’ current emotional status from Derek and bad because if they were now best friends then definitely knew how mean she had been to Stiles.

 

Ring Ring Ring.

 

She finally picked up her phone to see it was Alison calling for the fifth time.

 

“Hello.” Lydia greeted with a sigh.

 

“Hello to you too princess. Listen Derek is going to be here in 30 minutes so stop sulking and get your ass up here. You know how hurt everyone will be if you don’t show up.” Alison sounded a mixture of annoyance and excitement and Lydia was sure she was the reason of the former emotion.

 

“I’ll be there in 15,’ Lydia finally got up. “I over slept.”

 

“Ahan, keep telling yourself that.” Alison knew her so well. “Do you want me to send someone to pick you up?”

“Nuh, I’ll be there. Bye”

 

She tossed her phone on the bed and went to change. It took her 20 minutes to reach the hale house. She sighed of relief when she saw that Roscoe was parked in front of the house. She slowly made her way to the front and saw the front door was open.

 

Malia, Kira and Alison were having a deep discussion by the couch, while Erica and Isaac were playing video games. Scott and Cora were laughing over some joke while Laura helped Talia in the kitchen and Boyd, Raphael and Stiles were nowhere to be seen.

 

Kira was the first to notice her and smiled at her briefly, she slowly made her way to the couch.

 

“Hey.” She said as she plopped down the couch next to Alison.

 

“You are just in time!” Kira exclaimed.

 

“Yup, Boyd and Raphael went to pick him from the airport, they are on their way.” Talia said as she came from the kitchen towards the couch.

 

Lydia was mesmerized by the beauty of the Hales. They all had same green-hazel eyes and perfect jaws. But Talia despite her age held beauty, power and grace in her posture. Lydia idolized her, not only as her Alpha but also as her role model.

 

“They are here!” A voice came from top of the Stairs and someone came sprinting down.

 

Lydia’s heart was pounding in her chest as she looked at the face of the boy she loved with all her might.

 

Stiles was wearing black jeans with the Purple tshirt that said “Kazam”. He was the only one who could carry that shirt, to be very honest. His eyes were huge with excitement. His hair was the same. His body looked a lot more exercised and he was glowing with happiness. Her smiles dropped when she realized this glow was not for her.

 

The pack made their way outside and Lydia followed them, carefully keeping the distance from Stiles. He was the first to leave the door after Talia.  

 

Boyd parked his car and Derek came out carrying a handsome smile on his face. A few years away from Beacon Hills did a good job.

 

Talia pulled her son into a bone crashing hug, and he didn’t complain. Everyone had tears in there eyes and Lydia didn’t realize when one of her own slipped down her cheek.

 

She missed Derek too. Having him here made everything look complete. It felt that it will all finally be better. Derek will take care of everything.

 

The pack hugged him one by one. It was moment where the family completed. It was her family. The pack was family. Today it shouldn’t be about her feelings for Stiles but about her family, her bunch of friends who would die for each other. They were not a family bound by blood, it was a family bound by trust and affection, A family who will throw their selves in fire for each other. And now they were together.

 

Lydia realized it was not only Stiles she missed while she was in Alaska, she missed everyone. She missed home. This was Home.

 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Malia laughing at something. “Let him go Stiles, you haven’t seen him for three days only. Let poor Isaac have his hugging turn, you know he had been crying to sleep every day since his Derek left.” Scott said with a smirk and Isaac looked like he wants to just disperse into thin air.

 

Lydia’s eyes wandered towards Derek and her world stopped. She didn’t hear what they all were talking about all she could see was Stiles hugging Derek with all the power he had, his hands tightly wrapped around Derek’s neck while Derek was holding him like Stiles was a prisoner and Derek was afraid if he’ll lose his grip, Stiles would escape.  Derek’s head was on top of Stiles and Stiles’ was buried in Derek’s Shirt.

 

Both their eyes were closed and it looked like they were both scent marking each other.

 

_‘Calm down they are friend’ ‘But its only three days’ ‘Stiles has always been the emotional one, Derek is back its nothing but a friendly hug.'_

 

_Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

 

Suddenly Derek opened his eyes and stared directly at Lydia, she felt exposed. He looked at her with confusion and slowly let Stiles go. Stiles looked directly at Derek as he let go off his hold from the werewolf’s neck.

 

“Welcome home big guy.” Stiles’ honey dripping voice welcomed Derek home. His voice was laced with excitement, hope, friendship and love.

 

_WHY?!_

 

The pack started to move Derek’s stuff back in and it was Isaac who was hugging Derek now, but Stiles was still clinging to Derek’s side.

 

But Lydia didn’t care, all she was doing right now was staring directly into Derek’s eyes as he was staring in hers.

 

The stares were speaking the words they both didn’t, _**“Challenge accepted”**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it please leave a kudos, if you didn't, tell me how can i make it better :)  
> Also, next chapter will be in Derek's POV, i'll update it in 24 hours, i think it is important to know his feelings too.  
> I will be updating it today because i think making you all wait whole week for the same plot but different POV will be torture.  
> I hope you all liked it.


	3. Home: Derek's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek returns to beacon hills for his family, his pack and his one and only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said 24 hours lol but i couldnt wait :P consider me generous.

**Derek's POV**

“Derek!” Raphael shouted from a distance and ran towards Derek. Derek smiled the brightest seeing the 13 year old boy running towards him. He opened his arms just in time to catch the young teen who threw himself at Derek in relief. Derek enveloped Raphael into a tight embrace and let himself get lost in the arms of a member of his family.

“You’re back” Raphael was excited.

“I am back” Derek reassured him.

Raphael broke the hug and turned to look at his older cousin with a firm face. “And you are never leaving again.” He ordered Derek.

“I think not.” Derek smiled at the young wolf.

“Promise?” Raphael looked hopeful.

“Eh, let’s not make any promises,” Boyd interrupted the family reunion. “Besides if things go exactly the way Derek wants them to go this summer, he will be returning to New York. Or someone will go nuts.”

Derek rolled his eyes at the last part and Raphael chuckled.

“The Wrath of the Stilinski or the tantrum of a Hale?” Raphael inquired as he hoped into the back seat.

“Both.” Boyd gave a shit eating grin as he started the car.

Derek looked between his beta and his cousin. And raise both his hands up in the air.  “Seriously?”

Raphael just shrugged and Boyd held back his laughter.

Derek looked between the two again and gave an exasperated sigh, “I can’t believe you discuss my life behind my back.”

“You mean the sad sad life in which you haven’t got laid in past 5 years since you have been too busy pinning over a certain pack member?” Raphael said with sincere concern in his eyes and Derek’s eyes widened with shock and embarrassment.

“Where did you learn that word?” he narrowed his eyes towards the teen from the rare view mirror.

Raphael shrugged his shoulder again, “I am almost 14 and I have internet.”

“You are grounded.”

“You can’t do that. since you left, I became the man of the house. Laura said now I’m in a position to give you hard time since you didn’t have the decency to call us before leaving,” he took a deep breath, “Also, we had to clean the entire floor in one night, you know if I didn’t love you I would have totally wolfed out on you.” Raphael stopped speaking and looked directly at Derek.

Derek looked back into the eyes of the boy who looked so much like Derek’s younger self. He could feel the hurt and longing radiating from him. Derek mentally slapped himself for leaving; he made his family tremble again.

“Don’t.” Boyd interrupted his train of thoughts, “don’t blame yourself, Derek.”

“You are back and that is what matters the most.” Raphael finally smiled at him and relief fell over Derek.

“So,” Boyd started with mischief in his eyes. “Does this mean you are not gonna tease Derek for his crush, right Raphael?”

Raphael laughed and said, “You just watch, Derek.”

And at that Derek made a grunting sound. This was indeed going to be a long summer.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the ride was first filled teasing for Derek. Then Raphael’s hoping that Stiles loved Derek, to whom Boyd responded with _‘he better’_ and Derek, just rolled his eyes. There was no way the pack could hold a secret.

He would be lucky if he gets out of the car and the pack doesn’t greet him with “Welcome home and now go ask Stiles out” poster.

He wondered if Stiles knew. During the time they spent at New York Derek had made sure that Erica and Boyd don’t slip anything up. But he wasn’t sure now.

He knew that he was capable of threatening his betas at New York but here his mum was incharge. Also there was no way Laura and Cora would let him have his own way, conclusion: he was thoroughly screwed.

But he had hoped maybe Stiles liked him too. I mean he knew Stiles was intimidated by him, he just hoped it was because of love and not because Derek was hot.

He pushed the thoughts of what was going to come out of his head and tried to focus on Raphael who was telling him the stories that Derek had missed in the past 3 years.

A chance with Stiles is something Derek wants but he won’t lose the precious moments with his pack and family just because he is over thinking about his painful crush on the Sherriff’s kid.

Derek is not the same any more. He will cherish the love of his family too. And if Stiles accepts him, he will share his happiness with him. And if Stiles reject him – the thought made Derek’s stomach drop. But still if Stiles reject him, he will try to live for his family and pack. He will still cherish the moments no matter how broke or crumpled he will be from inside.

Derek looked out the window and heart beat quickened as Boyd turns the car towards the familiar preserve. His eyes began to water as he starts to hear the heart beats of his pack. He could feel their emotions radiating. The entire area was covered with the feel of love, anticipation, joy and longing. Derek began to fidget in his seat, he just wanted to go out and hug his family. He missed them, God he missed them.

Derek got out of the car as soon as Boyd hit breaks. And he suddenly found himself in a bone crushing hug from his mother. He hugged her back with all force that he had.

Tears began falling from his eyes and he could feel that everyone there was in a same condition. “Don’t... Don’t you ever do that to me?” Talia was speaking between sobs. And all Derek could do was nod.

He missed his mother’s hugs, in this moment he was not a 25 year old Alpha wolf, he was just Derek. The boy who cried when his goldfish died, the boy who refused to eat for 2 days because he was too busy nursing Cora when she was sick.

Derek didn’t want to leave. He just wanted to be hugged by his mommy forever. Mommy, this made Derek chuckled. He realized how far he’d come, how normal it seemed to call his mother mommy like a 5 year old rather than referring to her as Mom or Mother. He wanted his mommy and he wanted to cuddle.

Talia must be feeling the same way because she kept calling him Derry in between her sobs. They pulled away from each other after what seemed like 5 seconds. Derek pouted at the loss of his mother’s hug but soon he was pulled in by Laura and Cora.

His sisters who were especially trained by Lucifer to make his life horribly exciting. He hugged both of them back.

Laura pulled back and had tears in her eyes, “You are lucky I love you. Don’t you dare… Derek, please don’t you ever… Just please.” Her words were not making sense but Derek knew what she was asking him and all he could do was hug her tight, hoping she gets what he was implying.

“I missed how you missed the chance to threaten my high school boyfriend’ Cora whispered in his ear in between a chuckle and a sob.

They all pulled away and laughed an easy laugh. Even with all over whelming emotions Derek didn’t miss how Isaac’s face turned into a grimace when Cora mentioned her former lover.

Derek was the only one who knew about Isaac’s undying love for Cora, but Derek never teased her about it. No, not because Derek was a good brother, infact if it had been Derek’s choice he would have recorded ‘Isaac and Cora sitting on a tree” and then played it on repeat at Cora’s graduation. But no, Derek didn’t do it, because Isaac swore him to secrecy.

Derek was surprised Isaac hadn’t made a move yet. However he didn’t question. He knew how confessing could just turn a big bad wolf into a marshmallow and Isaac was already a personal teddy bear of the pack.

Everyone gave him a hug after that along with miss you and love you and don’t leave again.

Derek was honestly listening to Kira’s complains when the sunshine of his life pulled Kira away from Derek.

_Sunshine of his life? SUNSHINE OF HIS LIFE?! Derek hale get a grip! You are not a sappy princess! His name is Stiles and he will not be thrilled to know you called him THE SUNSHINE OF YOUR LIFE! Man up Derek!_

So, not “ ~~ _the sunshine of his life_~~ ” but Stiles - plain simple Stiles- who Derek happens to be head over paws in love with pulled Kira away from him and threw himself at his sourwolf.

Without a second thought Derek put his both hands around the younger man and hugged him back pouring every emotion into the gesture. Stiles hand tightened around his neck and there was no way it was a hug that said “Oh hey buddy! Nice to see you after three days.” It was a hug that screamed, “FUCK YOU! HOW DARE YOU TOOK THIS LONG”

Derek ignored the whispers from his pack mates. He was glad that stiles was human and couldn’t pick the comments that were meant for wolf ears only.

“Its about time.”

“Cora take a picture!”

“Oh please, what is there to confess. They are already idiots in love.”

“Just ask him to marry you, trust me he won’t say no.”

“Wait what?! Wedding? A summer wedding awesome!”

“Someone get the rings"

“Shut up guys. Look at them.” Thank you Boyd.

“I am telling you Stiles like him too, he is just in denial.”

“Oh please, I’ll get rid of his denial with just one shove off…” Derek growled at the last comment which was probably made by Erica.

Stiles moved, and pulled his head up from Derek’s neck and raised his eyebrows. Derek just shook his head not ready for explaining the blush that was spread down his neck.

Stiles didn’t ask again, he just stared him with his excited wonder lust eyes. Derek stared back at him with the same intensity. Was it true? Stiles was in love with him? Can he be in love with him?

“Oh just kiss already.” Laura whined and a chuckle escaped Derek. Stiles didn’t question this time, just buried his head in Derek’s chest and Derek rested his head on his head.

He was having an internal battle that was it an ILoveYou hug or WelcomeToBeaconHillsSourWolf hug.

“I am glad you are here. I missed you.” Stiles whispered so low, but not too low for werewolf hearing, Malia laughed at this and Derek felt himself rolling his eyes and he pulled Stiles closer. He missed him, and his familiar scent helped Derek’s nerves to calm down.

“Let him go Stiles, you haven’t seen him for three days only. Let poor Isaac have his hugging turn, you know he had been crying to sleep every day since his Derek left.” Scott said loudly with a smirk and Derek sighed when he heard Stiles chuckle.

“Nope,” Stiles said between the giggles, as he still gripped Derek firmly. Derek could feel the embarrassment rolling off Isaac.

He was just relishing the feeling when suddenly he was hit with the wave of Rage, confusion and jealousy. Rage that was directed solely towards him.

Derek shifted a little and opened his eyes towards the person who was literally feeling like throwing daggers his way.

His eyes snapped open and met with Lydia’s. She had a grim set on her face and eyes looked like pain and rage. She was staring continuously between Derek and Stiles. And Jealousy was clearly radiating off from her.

Derek didn’t understand what was going on. Stiles had told him about that he and Lydia dated for a while but then Jackson returned and Stiles was thrown to the pile of junk. He also knew Lydia broke up with Jackson after she realized what an ass he was.

But this is something Derek didn’t understand, why Lydia looked like she wants to skin Derek alive?

He loosened his grip on Stiles and felt the younger man grump in disappointment. But instead of feeling proud that he made Stiles feel that way Derek was focused on Lydia.

When Isaac hugged him and Stiles went to Derek’s side, Derek noticed how Lydia’s eyes drifted towards Stiles and gaze softened and her emotions turned into love.

OH no! No way. No no no no no.

She had her chance and threw that away. No way! She can’t be her to Beacon Hill for… no! Derek wasn’t letting the thoughts get to him.

All these years Derek never acted upon his feelings because Stiles was so hung up on her. She had a chance throughout high school. She availed that chance and threw it away.

Now it was Derek’s chance to make Stiles fall for him. She can’t do this! She can’t realize how douche Jackson is and come back to Stiles. No she can’t.

Stiles was his. She is not going to take him from Derek. No, _Derek will not allow it_.

She can’t do this. It is not fair!

Derek hugged Isaac back, but also kept clinging to Stiles. He was marking his territory.

His eyes were focused on Lydia, who also have narrowed her eyes at him.

He was staring at her trying to communicate “ _ **Back off**_!”

She smiled the most sincerest and dangerous grin that replied “ _ **Challenge Accepted**_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked it! and comment ":3" if you didnt.  
> You can also comment <3 it takes only 1 second.


	4. Sibling's night IN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is chapter just for the sake of story building.   
> I forgot my laptop at my grandma's place so i wrote this chapter today on phone!  
> it was hard. but as promised.  
> the real chapter four will be merged with the next chapter so hopefully the next one will be longer.   
> enjoy!

 

The cookies smelled mouth-watering. Good thing Talia made them in a huge quantity, too much for Stiles tummy to handle. It was good that way, since he was the only one munching on them. Everyone else seems to have had lost their appetite after Derek’s arrival.

The tension was easy to detect between Derek and Lydia. No one knew what was going on but there was something certainly there.

Everything was fine the minute Derek arrived but soon the front of the Hale house was blistering with the feel of competition. Everyone noticed this thanks to the super natural senses.

The only oblivious ones were Stiles and Allison since they were human and Raphael since he wasn’t really good at picking up senses yet.

Scott didn’t miss the “ _who-can-hold-the-stare-for-longer_ ” competition between the Blonde beauty and King of brood. They were having a mental war in silence and it was getting uncomfortable for the rest of the pack.

“You guys don’ wanna’ eat?” Stiles asked mouthful.

“I want to!” Isaac chimed. “Hey pass me the cookie Der…” The only think he received was a stare. It was enough to turn poor Isaac into a puddle. Cora snickered from across the room and Isaac looked more embarrassed than ever.

Stiles narrowed his eyes down at the room, he was eying everyone carefully. It seemed like everyone was doing something but all their attention was focused on two beings who were sitting across from each other in the small lounge.

He carefully placed the jar of cookies down at the table which was in the centre of the room. Stiles made his way to sit on the couch next to Isaac the melted wax statue.

“Is it some kind of super natural game?” he half whispered into Isaac’s ear causing Derek to roll his eyes, who finally tore his eyes away from Lydia’s to look at Stiles.

His expression softened a little and he looked away to pick the cookie jar and looked at Isaac, “You want some?”

“Yes?” Isaac asked unsure.

Derek snickered and passed the jar towards Isaac.

“So Derek,” Scott started with the grin. “Missed us?”

“Not at all,” Derek grinned back.

“So what made you come back to Beacon hills?” Cora asked teasingly.

“Because, he missed Stiles.” “Because he can!” “I thought it was the right time.” Erica, Stiles and Derek replied to Cora, respectively, at the same time.

Lydia looked at Erica in disbelief while Isaac chocked on his second cookie. Stiles just had his mouth hung open like this was it and Derek was shaking his head lightly.

“What?!” Stiles asked Erica.

“What?” Erica asked back.

He looked at Derek, “You missed me?”

“You do make the world’s best hot chocolate” Derek shrugged while Stiles beamed.

“I knew it’ll rub off on you. What did I tell you big guy?! You hear him Scotty?” he turned to Scott who was smirking at the older wolf. “Oh you bet I heard him” Scott said while he kept smirking in Derek’s direction.

The tension easily evaporated when the pack starting sharing stories of college life with each other and time started to move faster.

It was almost 7 when Scott decided to leave with Allison despite Stiles arguments. Isaac left with them much to Derek’s surprise who had no idea that the young beta had moved out. They dragged Stiles with them since he was their ride.

Although Stiles did complain and argued that he needed to re-bond with his roommate after three days. But when Derek kicked him out saying that he was tired and needed to rest, Stiles just gave him a light hug.

Erica and Boyd soon left afterwards and Lydia left a little later since she was helping Cora with something up in her room. Talia insisted Lydia to stay for dinner but she said she just wanted to go home.

The Hales had small talk at the dinner, catching up with each other and Laura openly threatened Derek to watch out as she won’t spare him for leaving them all alone.

“I did say I was sorry, you know”

“And I did say it doesn’t changes anything.” She said while taking another bite of her Salad.

“You should eat something else Laura.” Derek changed the subject.

“You should ask Stiles out.” She smiled the evilest grin ever.

“You should mind your own business.” Derek grimaced.

“You should pass me the salt?” Raphael interrupted making everyone chuckle.

“It is good to be back.” Derek admitted after a few more bites and Talia extended her hand to squeeze his. Derek held her hand tightly and smiled. He was a little surprised when he felt a hand on his other elbow and turned around to see Cora touching him slightly. He put down his fork and took her hand in his, “I’m here.” He smiled at her reassuringly.

A tear slipped down Cora’s cheek. “And you are never leaving?”

“No promises. Remember what Boyd said Derek?” Raphael asked innocently. Derek chuckled and looked him in the eyes, “You’re a menace.”

Cora took her hand back and the rest of the meal went in silence.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Derek was not surprised at all to find him portion of the floor clean. He knew his family would have tried to make it best for him. But he was very much surprised to see the pillow fort that waited for him in the far right corner of his bedroom. It looked like Laura and Cora were up for a sleep over.

For the first time in forever it didn’t feel wrong.

Derek had just settled down in his pajama instead of his boxers since he knew his sisters were just waiting for him to be ready for bed when he heard the footsteps coming up. He could also smell the delicious hot chocolate.

No one of his sisters knocked, Laura went to settle the hot chocolate on the side tables were Cora just jumped and landed on their little pillow nest.

Derek joined her without a second thought and landed directly on her side. They both giggled like they were 10 and Laura just rolled her eyes. It was natural, it was home.

After the lights were dimmed, hot chocolate were handed to them all and when Cora was done whining that she wanted Derek’s mug they all settled down in their little fort and enjoyed the silence.

“This is nice.” Cora finally said when as she made herself more comfortable. She was currently taking the most space than the rest of them and she had her feet in Laura’s lap who was slowly massaging them while her head was placed on Derek’s biceps.

“I missed this.” Laura agreed.

“Speaking of missed stuff,” Derek started as sipped onto his hot chocolate. Stiles made great hot chocolate but nothing compared to Laura’s secret recipe. “Someone mentioned earlier that I missed a chance to threaten a certain high school sweetheart?” Derek gave Cora a side glanced who looked not at all flustered.

“He was an ass.” Laura added.

“A hot ass,” Cora defended.

“He was horrible.” Laura argued. Cora just shrugged as her she set her mouth in a hard line.

“Eh, am I supposed to hunt him down and serve him to elves?”  Derek raised his eyebrows looking deadly this made Cora smile a little.

“It’ll work, I heard elves have no mercy policy.” Laura was up to it.

“They do have pity at times,” Derek said thoughtfully. “But they owe me this one; I did save their asses back in Texas.”

“You went you Texas?” Cora was now plopped up on her elbow. “There are elves in Texas?” Laura looked confused.

“Yes and Yes. Let’s just say we never want to run into them.” Derek added for his sister’s curiosity as contradicting to popular belief Elves could be quiet nasty creatures.

Both girls nodded their heads in agreement. Laura might be older than Derek but she knew Derek’s assumptions about supernatural were 90% on point. He lost the 10% when he declared a coven of witches as not harmful and let’s just says a small dispute and some blue smoke later Laura had to spend a day in Scott’s body. An experience that no one in the pack talks about, ever.

“So this hot ass boyfriend of yours did what?” Derek pressed. He was little upset that he missed this stuff.

“Nothing. He just realized I wasn’t good for him.” Cora shrugged a little.

“Did someone dislocate his nose?” no one calls his baby sister not good enough.

“Stiles did fill his backpack with seaweed.” Cora looked up exactly in time to see Derek’s _that’s my boy_ smile. The girls giggled for hundredth time that night while Derek blushed.

“You are going to make move on stiles this time right?” Laura asked unsure.

“If Cora promises to give Isaac a chance,” Derek suggested without meeting Cora’s eyes.

Derek wasn’t unaware of Isaac’s crush on Cora and he was sure Isaac would never make the first move so if he was going to see his beta in a happy relationship he will have to push Cora a little.

“Why am I giving Isaac a chance?” Cora asked in perplexity. “And why?”

Laura sighed in disbelief, “You are too oblivious for a werewolf Cordelia Hale.”

“This is not new. I’ve seen werewolves lose their sense of _paying attention_ exactly at the time where they should be paying attention.” Derek mocked Cora who smacked his arm in return.

“Like you ignored Stiles’?” Cora narrowed her eyes.

“No. I never did. You can’t say I ignored the feelings. I just didn’t accept them” Derek was now looking at the empty mug in his hands. “First he was Scott’s annoying best friend, then he was too young for me and then I found out he was hopelessly in love with Lydia.” Derek’s tone turned sour when he said the name of certain blond. Both Cora and Laura noticed this.

“Speaking of Lydia.” Laura looked as she was looking for perfect words to form a sentence.

“Why did you two look like you want to skin each other alive?” Cora finished for her while Laura shook her head in disbelief.

“Because…” this was exactly the conversation he didn’t wanna have. They both were his sisters and they’d do anything for him, but Lydia was pack. “…She was jealous when Stiles hugged me. I think she wants him back.”

Silence.

More Silence.

“But she… dumped him... for Jack-ass-son.” Cora stated as matter of factly.

“… And she is regretting it.” Laura said as if she found the lost puzzle.

“Stiles is worth it.” Derek said with a blush on his cheek.

“He is” Laura agreed.

Cora jumped right into Derek’s lap making his mug fall and held his face between her hands. “YOU CAN’T LET HER! STILES IS GOING TO BE A HALE ONE DAY, PLEASE DEREK!”

Derek gave a full laugh at his sister’s eagerness.

He sighed and said, “I’ll try and win him over but the end decision is his. It’s his life he can spend it with anyone. But I’ll try my hardest but I won’t induce him or anything.”

Cora gave Laura a look and Derek knew it very well.

“Oh no. we are not using love spell and shit either. Both of you stop right now.”

“We’re just trying to help.”

“Then keep your noses out of it.” He paused and looked at Cora, “Isaac’s a nice guy.”

Cora rolled her eyes.

“He is not asking you to marry him Cora, just give him a shot. Besides he is almost family. Derek literally adopted him.” Laura snickered.

They talked some more. Sharing things that happened in past years. The night was filled with wit, hilarity and teases.

It was almost 2 am when Derek finally excused himself and went to bed. Cora argued he should be sleeping in the fort with them but Laura hit her on the head and made her comprehend that Derek had been traveling the whole day and he needs to rest.

Laura went back to her room while Cora claimed the pillow fort for herself.

That night the top floor of hale house was filled with sappy shit. Derek thought about Stiles while he slept and Cora thought about giving a certain White wolf a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos. it gives me sense of relief.   
> <3   
> ps i like comments. i like talking to people so i'll love it if you'll comment.  
> also i will be writing chapters with other POV's too, like i might have a chapter from Isaac and one from Cora's POV too. Since im going to make them the 2nd main couple in this fic. is it ok? let me know :')


	5. Holding on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the story goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry i am late to update. But i had migraine :(   
> I hope you enjoy! leave a kudos please!

The week went in a blur. There was not much for the pack to do rather than sleep and watch movies. The only highlight of the week was Erica’s food poisoning.

Apparently Stiles and Erica had a bet about who can digest more ice creams in one hour and since the Stilinski boys are born with an extra stomach for treats and desserts, stiles was bound to win.  Erica ended up with a stomach ache for a few hours. Who knew, werewolves could get sick too.

Derek was back in business. Talia had been contacting the neighboring packs and re-introducing them to Derek. He along with the betas met a few packs physically and over Skype to announce his return to beacon hills. Since Laura was in no mood to take the Alpha’s position, Derek was the new HIER TO THE THRONE – Stiles’ words.

Currently they were at the hale house negotiating the treaty with one of the group of fairies who wanted to stay in beacon hills for a couple of days. While the pack was at it, Allison and Stiles’ were at Erica’s place where the female wolf was cursing Stiles’ for his ice-cream digesting schemes.

“Its called talent.” Stiles smirked as flipped the page of his comic book.

Erica just rolled her eyes while scrolling through her phone while Allison looked bored.

“Guys, I am bored. Shouldn’t we be doing something?” she sat between stiles and Erica on the couch.

“Ahan.” “Totally.” Both of them said simultaneously while still being completely absorbed in their task.

Allison sighed and stood up, taking Stiles’ comic and Erica’s phone with her.

“Hey!” they both complained.

“I said let’s do something.” Allison repeated looking at the two of them hopefully.

“I was doing something when you snatched my phone!” Erica pointed her red painted nail at Allison.

“You’re a were, should’ve seen it coming.” Stiles was the one to say.

“What have I ever done to you?” Erica gave him a side look.

Stiles had a comeback right there on the tip of his tongue when Allison gave him a look. He was smart enough not to mess with his best friend’s love of life. Allison could be really scary when she was angry. “I meant lets do something together.”

“I don’t mind sharing my comic.” Stiles offered.

“I mind sharing my phone, Mr. Robins instagram is not for children.” Erica said as she tried to snatch her phone back. “No Allison he is not a porn star and no stiles I am not cheating on Boyd, Mr. Robins teach us psychology at college.” She replied at the unspoken questions from her friend.

“Good, Boyd is precious.” Stiles said and used Allison’s “WHAT THE HELL ERICA” phase to snatch his comic book back.

He lied on his tummy hiding the comic under him when Allison tried to take it back.

“Don’t make me hide it in my boxers!” Stiles said when Erica started to tickle him.

“What is Stiles hiding in his boxers?” Scott said as he made his way inside the house along with others. He soon realized what he had said and blushed crimson. “Do not answer that! Stiles is like my brother!”

Allison rolled her eyes while Isaac and Boyd laughed as they went into the kitchen.

“He is threatening to hide his comic in there.” Allison said with a chuckle as she tossed Erica’s phone back at her and went to sit on Scott’s lap.

“Why?” It was Cora who asked it this time.

“Because Allison is mean.”

“Because he got a tiny dick and he got space in there.” Erica said as a matter of factly.

“hey!” Stile sat right up. “I’ll have you know my dick…. Mhmm mhmmbhmb.” Malia put her hands on Stiles mouth.

“Thank you Erica.” Scott gave her a thankful look as he took his fingers out of his ears. He was dead serious about not being interested in his best friend’s junk size.

“Is not small!” Stiles finished as soon as Malia took her hand off his mouth. “Arghhhhhh” Scott groaned. Erica chuckled at his reaction, “Stiles buddy, I love you but I am not interested.”

“Maybe someone else is.” Boyd said he walked back into the living room and sat next to Derek.

Derek stared wide eyed at the floor trying to imagine things that were not in Stiles’ pants. Like the comic book in his hands which were going to go in his pants…. No wait stop right there. Wrong track of thoughts Derek! Oh look the floor mat. The design is so pretty.

Isaac gave his soon to be official Alpha a pat on the back and Derek turned red. Derek who? Lol no, he is a beetroot.

No matter how oblivious Stiles were, Lydia did not miss this.

She looked around and saw Allison trying to convince Malia, Boyd and Scott for some summer activity. Erica was still on her phone. Isaac and Kira were sitting next to the beetroot and talking about something while Stiles was straightening the pages of his comic that were now crumbled.

Allison started to involve everyone in her “List of stuff to do before summer ends.” Some of her plans received an OH YEAH  and some received PLEASE MAKE HER STOP. After some debate over movie nights between Cora and Malia a list was presented. It involved their mutual and individual activity ideas.

It was time to go. It surprised everyone a great deal when Stiles offered Lydia a ride home.

Lydia said yes quickly. Hey, if Stiles wasn’t flinching why would she?

 

**SCOTT’S POV**

 

Stiles is giving Lydia ride home.

 _Stiles_ is giving _Lydia_ a ride home.

STILES IS GIVING LYDIA A RIDE HOME!

What the actual fuck?!

Maybe it wasn’t that bad. After the initial shock the pack received everyone smiled at the thought. Stiles was the only one who hadn’t met Lydia properly since she returned to beacon hills 8 days ago.

Ignoring an ex _best friend turned cheating girlfriend whose only defense was we never did put a label_

**_First:  yup, totally understandable._ **

**_Second: Nuh, bad move Lydia._ **

**_Third: Fuck you! That’s my brother!!_ **

It wouldn’t have been a surprise if Stiles were a normal person and the pack was a normal group of young adults.

_But no._

Stiles was a forgiving cinnamon roll who would sacrifice every single drop of blood in his body just to keep the pack dynamics regulated. Even If it meant sharing a room with Jackson.

After adding bleach to his liquid soap of course.

**_In his defense Jackson need to be properly cleansed. And since they can’t get him christened again., this was perfect._ **

And the pack was actually a werewolf pack and which meant their hearts beat in synchronization. It meant it would hurt to see a pack member hurt. It meant being a team. And right now that team was divided into Team Stiles and Team Stiles & Lydia.

**_Yeah, no one was team Lydia completely._ **

Anyway so it was good. The pack had a sense of relief. Though Scott did feel a little bad for Derek. He was the only one who showed a small amount of hurt for merely a second. Derek pulled himself together pretty quickly though. He knew if he projected being hurt right now the pack would be confused and hurt too. So that lad put himself together and replaced his initial hurt with a happy feeling of pack patch up.

Although Scott could catch a glimpse of small amount of hurt in there. Scott could feel Derek’s emotions better since he was true Alpha. And the true Alpha and born Alpha had a bond. Scott never challenged the Hales authority though. It was after all their land and territory. He was just glad that Talia and Derek both considered his decisions too. Also the pack looked upto him a co-alpha.

He had nothing to complain about.

So Stiles gave a ride home to Lydia, while Derek drove the rest of the girls home. And Scott and Isaac left on foot.

**_Yeah, it was completely ok. You ungrateful asses. Real friends are you!_ **

“it was surprising I wasn’t expecting that.” Isaac started the conversation while they were going home. “I feel bad for Derek though.” Scott was surprised at his words. “Do you think… um do think, Stiles and Lydia will have a go.” He said in low whisper.

“I don’t know buddy.” Scott said after a while. He honestly wasn’t sure. He knew Stiles didn’t worship Lydia anymore. But that could all be a facet. Who knew what the boy was thinking. “You picked it up though?” Scott tried to change the conversation.

With that Isaac turned multiple shades of pink. “Eh. No.” He was struggling with words.

When Scott gave him a look he continued.

“Cora seemed unhappy. And she was glancing at Derek who was looking at Stiles. So, yeah.”

**_Cora? Wait What?_ **

Thankfully, Scott wasn’t as slow as Stiles told everyone. He picked up things fast. And the spreading blush and the feeling of embarrassment from the young wolf was enough evidence.

“You and Cora? Wow”

“is it bad?” Isaac was nervous.

“What? No! it’s cool!” Scott assured. “She is too badass for you, but you guys will be cool. Im just surprised.”

“Why?”

“I thought you liked Derek. Infact we all thought you liked Derek.” Scott said casually.         

Isaac came to a halt right there.

“Buddy. No! I meant... I mean we all just thought! You see you are so great at hiding your emotion! You are amazing. No please not the freezer! Isaac get up buddy!! Stop crying. Oh boy!”

Scott pulls out his phone.

“Um Derek, Hello.”

 

**LYDIA’s POV**

 

It was quiet throughout the ride. No one said anything. Well, not until Stiles missed the cut to her place.

“Umm Stiles.. Where are you…”

“Shh” Stiles shushed her.

After a few moments he pulled at their famous cafe.

Lydia followed him out to the café and sat opposite to him. They both placed their orders and Lydia finally had the courage to look up at him. Stiles was staring at her while he laid his head on his chin.

“So…” she started.

“What really happened.” Stiles asked her.

“What?”

“Between you and Jackson.”

Lydia looked at him carefully. He looked dead serious.

“Don’t give me the “He doesn’t give a care about my dreams” bullshit, Lyds. I might not be supernatural but I am pack.” He said while fiddling with his beanie. “And I can feel when you lie. I don’t know why the pack didn’t inquire you with this.”

“because I didn’t lie.” She said in a very low whisper.

“Lyd…” She stopped him before he could say anything.

“I didn’t lie, he didn’t care. I just didn’t tell the part where he cheated on me, occasionally with the same person. Made me feel worthless”

Stiles was sad for a moment. He was generally feeling her pain. Lydia could see right through him , “ _You felt the same right? I made you feel that way?”_ she wanted to say.

She was about to say something, when Stiles begin to smile. He looked at her playfully. “So can i?”

“Uh, what?”

“Can I say it?”

“Say what?” She was really confused.

What did he wanna say?

_Karma is a bitch!_

_Payback is a bitch._

_HUH! In your face._

_You deserve it loser_

Stiles took a deep breath, “I TOLD YOU SO!”

She looked at him for a complete minute before bursting out a laugh. They both laughed for a good whole 5 minutes.

“I missed you.” She said between her giggles.

“I missed you too, buddy.” Stiles smiled at her the earnest. “I needed my best friend. Scott can be an asshole you know.” He was now fiddling with the napkins. “And don’t you worry about Jackson, wait till we get our hands on him” he was more serious now. His thinky face was there.

“We?” Lydia asked playfully.

“Yea.” Stiles smiled. “me and Derek.”

“Oh?” her smiled fell a little.

“Ahan. We are the new best friend pack. Scott lost his place when he decided omit curly fries from his graduation party menu.” Stiles was not kidding, he would disown his own father for those greasy delights.

_But Derek?_

“And Derek was a potential candidate?” Lydia tried to keep the atmosphere light. She wasn’t going to ban Derek from Stiles life.

“He is not really that brooding.” Stiles smiled his brightest, the kind of smile that made Lydia’s stomach do a flip.

“He could be nice at times. And boy is he funny. I am telling you he knows how to have a good time. And he could be a prankster too if he wants. I’m telling you, why haven’t I seen this before! We were a perfect duo. I mean this one time in newyork….”

Lydia zoned his voice out. She didn’t wanna hear about Derek now, she just kept looking at Stiles. How his lips curved when he speaks. How he instinctively use his hands while explaining things. How he smiles and laughs.

Even if that laugh was caused by their Alpha.

He hadn’t changed a bit. He was treating her like he used to treat her before they were together.

Lydia didn’t know if that made her happy or sad. Had he… had he moved on.

Stiles stopped saying and looked at her bewildered, “Something on my face?”

She chuckled a bit, “No. its just you havnt changed.”

Stiles smiled and then looked at her accusingly, “You zoned me out?”

“What? No! I would never.” She smiles teasingly.

“So tell me, which comic was I talking about.” Stiles raised an eyebrow at her.

“Eh…” Lydia looked like she was deep in a thought.

“I hate you” Stiles chuckled as he threw some sugar at her. There was no heat behind his declaration.

“You know,” Stiles said while sipping his shake. “That is also one thing that gave Derek extra points, he listens to me. Oh my god Lydia! I talked 3 hours straight for the new comic and he just kept doing “Ahahn” “Oh” “Ok” I thought he was joking but when he started arguing back, I knew he was listening. I love that dude man! He is such a geek. I am telling you if a witch ever does a spell on him to bring his inner side out, mark my words that man would be in a FLASH t-shirt with lasses on.!”

Lydia tried to keep upto his rambling but failed. Derek kept upto him and she couldn’t. Why couldn’t she. Lydia knew Stiles IHateyou didn’t mean anything to her but his ILoveThatDude meant something, and it hurt.

“So, how is college? I missed a lot of stuff. Tell me everything!” She interrupted with a smile and Stiles didn’t even need to tell twice.

They talked for some time and then walked a bit outside the food joint. He dropped her home. And she had the goofiest smile on her face when she went to bed.

Her phone buzzed.

Stiles: **Good night! I’m glad you’re back.**

Maybe she still had a chance. It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and kudos!


	6. THE HIKE (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to Allison's list of "things to do before summer ends" camping is the event of the week.  
> stiles had no say in it - for obvious reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 6! this is part one!  
> also the pack here like turns into real wolves, so i thought i should just clear that up.  
> .  
> .  
> also i am going to rant a little in end notes so if anyone of you is interested in talking to me, there it is.

**_Group Chat Created: We ship Sterek…_ **

**_Group members: Allison, Boyd, Cora, Erica, Isaac, Kira, Laura, Malia, Scott._ **

**Erica: spotted. Pack mom on a date with Jackson’s ex. </3**

**Allison: her name is Lydia**

**Cora: Derek is not Pack’s dad… yet**

**Allison: Also, were u stalking them?**

**Malia: Stiles was smarter than this.**

**Boyd: u r not Gossip girl @Erica**

**Erica: Dan Humphrey is my calling.**

**Erica: And yes Ally, they left together, his dignity was at stake.**

**Malia: Sometimes I don’t get u.**

**Kira: v r kinda missing the point here.**

**Laura: @Erica. Lol Chuck was it for me <3 @Kira, right. Also does anyone know why Derek came home with smol Isaac? **

**Scott: I can explain… @Laura**

**Laura: U better. All I can hear is “And then Scott said *Sobs* and then I said *Sobs*….**

**Erica: HELOOOOOOOOOOOO. STILES WAS WITH LYDIA. DO U GUYS WANNA TALK ABOUT THIS?**

**Boyd: there is nothing to talk about babe, they r friends.**

**Kira: She broke his heart.**

**Allison: She is my best friend.**

**Cora: @Allison, Stiles is gonna be pack mom one day.**

**Scott: Stiles is no one’s mom.**

**Erica: Hate to break it to u Scotty; he soon will be your mom too.**

**Laura: I think Isaac is sad.**

**Scott: I think Imma throw up.**

**Laura: Scott what did u do?**

**Erica: who cares about Isaac?**

**Cora: I do!**

**Scott: @Cora say it a lil loudly, u know in vocals. Let Derek and Isaac hear u.**

**Cora: wtf, why?**

**Kira: @ Cora My sweet summer child.**

**Erica: u guys r seriously not paying attention. Idc tho. I am not letting anyone steal my mommy.**

**Malia: WTF? @Erica your mom is stolen?**

**Boyd: …..**

**Erica: *Face palm***

**Kira: Mali, babe I love you, but, what the fuck?**

**Allison: and that’s my cue to leave.**

**Scott: night <3**

**Erica: Fuck u.**

There is no way. Like no way on earth that Allison’s planning’s fail. Partially because Scott uses his true alpha voice when someone disagrees to anything she says.

And that was the only reason why the pack was right now in the middle of the woods, hiking, and trying to find a camping point.

They were supposed to leave at early Friday morning, but Stiles refused to leave bed before 11.

“It’s fucking summer break. Thank you very much.”

Scott and Isaac thought about dragging him out, but Derek just growled at them. The way he looked at sleeping stiles was so mushy that it even made Scott cringe.

After getting out of bed, Stiles insisted everyone go for breakfast at the café, no one refused. Because Scott only had Alpha voice to his advantage; but Derek also had ‘ripping throats out since birth’ on his resume.

The breakfast was frankly very interesting.

Stiles sat beside Isaac, while the chair on his right was still empty. Lydia quickly took the place when Derek was busy parking his Camaro. The pack silently nodded at Erica, understanding what she meant by messages last night.

Derek’s smile dropped when he spotted Lydia next to stiles. Scott felt bad at that, he also very discreetly banged his head against the wall when he realized he do consider Stiles pack mom.

Derek moved to sit on the only empty chair at the table next to Erica, when Stiles said loudly. “Hey! No fair, Derek gets to sit next to me!” Everyone laughed when he literally tried pushing Isaac off the chair, when Isaac made no attempt to move Erica offered to switch. Boyd smirked as Stiles literally jumped off his chair and moved behind Erica’s chair, “Up Up Up!”

Erica glared at Isaac who moved next to Lydia and she took his chair.

As soon as Stiles sat down, Derek had the world’s goofiest grin, he looked at Lydia smugly. **_HUH TAKE THAT LYDIA._**

Lydia’s expression didn’t change a bit, she just smiled at Stiles and said, “Thanks for last night Sti, it was fun.”

Derek’s expression suddenly went blank and he looked across his pack, nobody met his eyes. Scott made a mistake of looking away too late. When Derek glared at him with all his might, he slowly mouthed, “Ask Erica.”

However, he didn’t need to ask anyone. Because Stiles was now nudging Derek, telling him about last night, Derek didn’t mind though, it just stings a little. Like you know, a small sting of 450 volt, just that.

.

.

The hike was nice, filled with the chirping of the forest birds, the sound of wind going through the tress, stiles’ complains of how it should be illegal to force humans to hike and why the fuck couldn’t they camp at the preserve near Hale house. It was beautiful.

“This. Is. Bullshit.” He said between breaths.

“No it’s not. Stop whining.” Scott said from ahead.

“You are just saying that because you longer have asthma, Scotty.” He stopped to catch his breath. “Also, you are so whipped on Ally to say no.”

“Love you too, bro.” Scott shouted.

Stiles needed new friends.

“Come on! Stilinski. We don’t have whole day!” it was Boyd.

“It should be illegal for humans to hike.” He complained and lied down on the ground.

“Good point.” Lydia said. “Add it in your speech; use it when you’re running for president.”

The group laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh as much as you want. This is it. Go on without me. I am going home. I’ll help Talia bake cookies.” He closed his eyes and suddenly felt a shadow up him. He peeked up to see Derek hovering him.

Derek smirked and picked him up. He helped Stiles get on his back.

“My hero! Let’s go! Hurry up Boyd! Pick some pace!” stiles was attached to Derek like an octopus and looked like a 4 year old. “We don’t have all day people!”

Derek tightened his hold on Stiles so much that he could feel his manly hood pressed against his back. Stiles fixed his hands on Derek’s neck and curled up around him a little more. And if Derek felt a little pinch of jealousy radiating off from a certain banshee, he didn’t notice.

They made it to the clearing. The guys were putting up tents while Stiles sat by the tree sketching. In his defense he was a punnie human who hiked 3 hours straight. He also refused to acknowledge that Derek gave him a ride half of that way.

“A little help, Stiles.” Malia said.

“Eh, yea sure” though he made no move, still focusing on his sketch.

“He is so not qualified to be a pack mom.” Kira complained.

By 5 in the evening everything was set up. Stiles handed them out burgers. He wasn’t a total lazy ass.

They were 11 people and had 4 tents. Which meant they will be in 3 groups of three and 1 group of two. And there was no way they were handing Erica and Boyd their own tent.

“We are here to enjoy the scenery, play games and run wild, we refuse to listen to your love-making.” Cora had declared that the very second the tents had been up.

So the groups were something like this. Erica, Boyd and Isaac –Isaac cried and begged for mercy. Stiles, Derek and Scott – Stiles refused to let go of his best friends.

“Scott is staying here Ally, you can have him later.” Stiles argued.

“Dude, you have Derek!” Scott rolled his eyes.

“you are my bro, you are staying here annnnnnnd bro? If I have to listen to your whispering sweet nothings all night into your phone with Ally, even though she is just a tent across then I’m not going to do it alone.  And by sweet nothings, I mean gross, sappy, disgustingly adorable nothings. Sourwolf is staying.” Stiles don’t sound guilty, because Stiles doesn’t have any shame.

“It could have be worse if we leave those two alone Scott,” Allison mumbles while picking up her stuff.

Stiles pauses. “Eh, How so?”

Erica snorts.

Boyd looks at Derek, “Can I answer?”

The group chuckles as Derek turns red.

“what just happened?” Stiles asks Isaac.

“I’m not having this conversation with you” and with that Isaac is gone.

Cora, Allison and Lydia, while Kira and Malia shared a tent.

The wolves headed out to run while Allison, Lydia and Stiles sat quietly by the fire. Stiles was still sketching. He had recently learned that art was his calling. Tonight they’ll all just sit around the fire and talk, tomorrow would be a big day. Allison had planned a scavenger hunt. After which they were going to the lake. It’d be a good weekend.

“So, you and Stiles. Huh?” Allison said to Lydia in a low voice.

Lydia looked at Stiles way, when she was sure he wasn’t listening she looked at Allison and said, “It’s not like that.”

“I can see the way you look at him.” Allison raised her brows.

“I… just. I never got over him. With Jackson, it was a thrill. With Stiles it’s... Good.” Lydia said quietly looking at the fire.

“He… Look, Lydia. Stiles is a good guy. And I know you guys were a thing but…” Allison sighed. “It’s been two goddamn years.”

“I know.” Lydia admitted sheepishly. She waited for Allison to say something but she didn’t she continued, “It’s been long but I swear, there had been never a moment when he wasn’t there in my thoughts. I know you won’t believe me but the first date Jackson and I had in Alaska, I ordered curly fries! I… wore what I know Stiles would have liked. I didn’t do it on purpose; I just did it, subconsciously. It’s like deep down, I knew, I loved him.”

“Love is a big word.”

“I do, though. I love him so much it hurts.” Lydia was serious and sincere.

Allison looked between Lydia and Stiles for a second and then sighed. “You have competition.”

Lydia snickered. “Derek?”

“I am not surprised you know.”

“I saw the way he looks at him.”

“Is that the reason you two are acting like dicks around each other.” Allison pointed out.

“We both want the same thing.” Lydia shrugged. "besides i know stiles. I don't think he's interested in guys. I mean he never showed any signs of being bi." 

“The pack is really hooting for STEREK.” When Lydia glared at Allison, she put her hands up. “Erica’s words”

“And you?”

“What me?”

“Who are you hooting for?” Lydia was still looking at Allison.

“Honestly?” Allison smiled. “I am hooting for stiles to be happy. He deserves happiness. Either it’s with you or Derek. Hell I won’t even care, if he finds happiness with Danny! I just want him to be happy. He… is brave and nice. He is dedicated. He would jump in front of a bullet, fully knowing he’ll die but he won’t let anyone else get hurt. He is the boy who runs with the wolves with a baseball bat. He is legend.”

Lydia smiles and then snickers. “If you weren’t so involved in Scott, I would have literally strangled you right now. Derek is enough of a competition.”

Both girls laugh.

“Is there something I should know?” Stiles asked without glancing up from his sketch.

“No” they say in unison.

Soon the wolves join them and Derek comes straight to Stiles. Stiles slowly put his hands on his furs and give him a small smile. Erica comes back after changing her clothes. “You are gonna show us what you’re making stiles?”

“No. never.” Stiles shake his head. Erica pouts.

“You never show us! Even in new York!”

“It’s personal.”

“You make porn?” Isaac asks innocently while Cora laughs.

“Eh, no.” Stiles blushes red while hiding his face in Derek’s fur, who was waiting for Scott to change.

“Let’s tell scary stories!” Malia exclaimed.

“Oh boy.” Isaac shrugs,

“Don’t worry, you can hold on to me if you’re scared.” Cora gives him a smirk.

At least someone could go get their romantic happy ending, without being in a drama.

.

.

Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos, thank you!  
> also I am a huge Shadowhunters fan from day 1 and i ship Saphael/Clace/Malec with all my life, so if i write a saphael fanfic will you guys read it?  
> .  
> .  
> also there is this girl i knew from my college, who asked me out. i mean dude, like seriously? we spent 4 years together in a single degree program and you choose to ask me out on graduation rehearsals? also i am as straight as a ruler so i am really not sure how i feel about fellow ladies. i like her but i wont just say yes to her, my friends think its OK if i say yes, it'll gimme a chance to explore my self but honestly i wont say yes. i am not going to use someone's feelings to experiment my own, its rude!  
> don't ever play with anyone's feelings!  
> so i told her no, she looked hurt and told me to think about it. but i am just gonna stick to my decision.  
> .  
> .  
> so back to the story! tell me if you liked it! <3


	7. The Hike (Part # 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison planned a little activity for the group. and Isaac teams up with Cora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who is updating earlier! guess? ME *Winks*  
> Enjoy this chapter it focuses on Isaac/Cora relationship too. <3

“I swear if I heard another giggle from you two, I am going to… I am going to kick Isaac out of Erica and Boyd’s tent and will give them permission to do their THING as loudly as they can!” Scott screamed as he threw one of the flashlights in Stiles’ and Derek’s direction – which Derek caught without a trouble. However the act made Stiles erupt into laughter.

“Sheesh! Scotty! What got into youuu?” Stiles asked between the giggles.

Scott gave him a disbelieving look and Derek chuckled.

“REMIND ME TO NEVER LET HIM DRINK AGAIN! EVER!” Cora shouted from the other tent.

Stiles sat up abruptly ad jumped into Derek’s lap with a squeak, he then made a thinky face and whispered quietly (read: loudly) into Derek’s ear, “Dereeeeek! I ‘eard *hiccup* Cora! ‘Ow?”

“Jeez,” Scott grunted and put his pillow over his head.

“Stiles maybe we should sleep now.” Derek lightly chuckled at the drunk boy who was now very comfortably seated in Derek’s lap.

“Ah, Nope! We ‘ere talkin ‘bout the time when ‘Rica slipped at the bar.”

“I AM GOING TO KILL YOU STILINSKI!” Erica was clearly annoyed. She sighed and added, “WE NEED TO SHUT HIM UP! BETWEEN ISAAC’S SNORES AND HIS BLABBERING, I CAN’T FUCKING SLEEP!”

“YOU ARE THE ONE WHO GAVE HIM EXTRA DRINKS, BABE” Boyd complained.

“MAYBE IF DEREK CAN STUFF HIS MOUTH WITH SOMETHING…” Erica snickered.

“OH MY GOD! “ Scott literally sat up, “No! Just no! Arghhhhhh it’ll take forever to filter the shit out of my brain.”

“Derek” Stiles pouted.

“Yes.” Derek looked at his kissable pout.

“’Rica hates me?” He had a sad look.

“What… lol… no… she’s just being an ass.” Derek wanted to wrap stiles up in a hug – and he did because Stiles was drunk and because Derek could, so sheesh shut up.

“’Rica is an ass.” Another giggle, “what are you gonna stuff my mouth with?”

Derek blushed a little, he was blushing occasionally now. He could hear everyone’s chuckle and Scott’s grunts. “Um… Cupcakes?” he offered.

“I love cupcakes! Chocolate one! Oh gimme” Stile made grabby hands.

“Maybe in the morning.” Derek sighed as he tried to put the younger man down on his sleeping bag.

Stiles pouted and kept his grip on Derek, “Nah Uh! Stiles gonna sleep wih’ Derek. Derek’s warm. Stiles cold.” He squeezed himself into Derek’s embrace.

Derek sighed and laid both off them under his own sleeping bag. There was no way he was going to say no to Stiles, especially a drunk Stiles.

Derek knows what happens when you say no to a drunken Stiles.

He’d never seen him drink in his teen days. Stiles was always the sober one. He always used to keep his drinks to a minimal. And when Stiles did start drinking, Derek was out of Beacon hills.

But he did remember what happened in New York. After they celebrated Stiles’ 19th birthday the boy had taken multiple shots, more than necessary shots and in a drunken state had asked Derek to put up Christmas decorations. When Derek told him no, his eyes started to water up and he went to sit inside his closet, silently murmuring “Sourwolf said no. everyone says no. no one listens to poor Stiles, why ‘cause Stiles is stupid punnie human. I’ll tell God everything, stupid werewolves.”

Derek didn’t believe in god but watching Stiles broke like that, he couldn’t… he just couldn’t say no to the boy.

So kid’s that’s the story of how Derek i-don’t-give-a-damn-about-my-reputation Hale ended up decorating his apartment with Christmas lights in the middle of April.

His neighbors did look at him like he was mentally challenged but Stiles smile was worth it. So screw you Mrs. Jefferson from apartment number 162.

So Derek didn’t push him away. He liked having Stiles close and happy. He listened to the boy rant over and over again about different things, especially about how his sketch book is sacred and no one can ever see it not until he allows them. He also took Derek’s face in his hands and made him promise that he’ll protect the dignity of his sketch book – Stiles’ words.

It took a while but soon his breathing evened out and he was fast asleep. Derek felt too tired to put the boy back in his tent so just wrapped his arms more carefully around Stiles and went to sleep. And if in the middle of the night he heard Erica and Cora giggle and the voice of the flash go off, he didn’t complain.

**ISAAC’S POV**

Apparently Alison was thorough in what she did. Not only did she plan this trip but she even asked Scott to hide the pack’s stuff in the woods.

_I can’t believe her. She is truly a menace._

No one knows how or when she did it, but since the wolves couldn’t pick up Scott’s scent in a particular pattern, they realized that the duo had done this stuff at least 3 days ago.

“Fuck you! I blamed dad for throwing out my old sketch book!” Stiles was the only one who complained. he was still hungover and just wanted to sleep. 

“Aww. We love you too, Sti.” Alison cooed whereas Stiles just rolled his eyes. "Also we dint look in without your sacred permission"

So Alison told everyone what she had taken from them and told them that the area she covered is from the campsite till the lake. She said everyone can work in groups to find their stuff easily or they could go on their own.

_Like hunger games – may the odds be ever in your favor._

Isaac groaned a little and agreed with Stiles that this was a bad idea. But when Cora asked if he wanted to be team, Isaac changed his loyalties.

_Forgive me Stiles. But I have my priorities straightened out._

They all decided that groups would the same as their sleeping arrangements excluding Scott and Alison who know where the stuff is, so they both will wait at the end of the lake for them all.

_And make out until the first group returns. Really, Scott? I wouldn’t be surprised if you hid the stuff in the different state just so none of us could comeback. And you both can tangle your tongues together, forever._

_~~I hope you choke on it.~~ _

Since Alison was out and Cora decided to team up with Isaac that left Lydia as a sole warrior, however she didn’t even had to wait for someone to point it out when Stiles hooked his arm with her. “so. Wanna be team with Derek and I?” he wiggled his brows while Lydia laughed.

“CHARGE! Come on sour wolf!”

Isaac gave Derek a sympathizing look and went after Cora.

.

“You know…” Cora says after 1 hour of aimlessly wandering in the woods. Cora had already found her glass doll in the first 15 minutes, she was annoyed she thought Scott gave her the leverage. “We should have gone with Derek and Lydia.”

Isaac chuckled, “And made sure that they both don’t kill each other?”

“Hahaha, sort of. I can bet my ass that there is going to be intense amount of tension among them.”

“Betting your ass with whom? The words were out before Isaac could stop them. Cora turned slight pink; Isaac had never seen her blush before. The brunette was beyond beautiful.

She was a year younger than Isaac. He had never seen her blush, not even when she was in a relationship with that moron. To be very honest, Isaac staying in beacon hills was fifty percent based on the fact that he wanted to make sure Cora was OK with everyone else leaving.

He always thought he was just protective of his pack member but when at his senior year prom he saw her dancing with her moron of a boyfriend, something in him broke. He wanted her to cuddle him, to smile at him, to laugh with him, touch him, hold him, tell him how silly his curls are. He wanted her, all for himself.

He never acted upon his feelings. Part of it was because he knew he was just a stupid beta who couldn’t even fight his own father and a part of it was that he knew the Hale women. They were never shy, if Cora was even a tiniest bit interested in him, she would have told him.

And he didn’t want her to share his baggage of past. She already had a lot on her plate; Losing half of her family in a fire, having a crazy uncle who tried to kill her sister and a brother who is emotionally constipated and literally RUNS away from his problem.

Isaac didn’t want to do it. He didn’t want to open his heart to her, ready to share his past with her and then get rejected. He was scared. He was still a teen but he knew he couldn’t take it. He wouldn’t be able to hear a no.

So he was happy, he would rather turn 80 and say _oh shit i lost my chance_ rather than _hey i just got rejected by the only girl i felt inclined towards so move away as i spend rest of my life moping._

“Who knew you could be cocky too.” Cora said as she made her way into the forest.

“It’ll be much easier, if I knew what I was looking for.” Isaac sighed, changing the subject.

“Did you check your clue?”

“Eh? What clue?” Isaac stopped walking.

“The one that Alison handed us? Before we took off?” Cora opened her arms as if to make a point.

Isaac had no idea what she was talking about, he did remember Alison handing him something but he didn’t know what it was so he had…

_Oh shit! Fuck my luck._

“Um? Isaac?” Cora raised her eyebrows at him.

“I might have used that paper to discard the gum I was eating.” Isaac said without meeting her eyes.

Cora looked at him in disbelief then she laughed.

_Wait._

_Rewind._

_Cordelia Samantha Hale is laughing at me?!_

Isaac tried to keep a straight face but he couldn’t, not when the ~~love~~ crush of his life was laughing.

He was mesmerized by the way her face was flushed with the laughter. He was mesmerized by the way her eyes were glistening with disbelief.

"i'll just text Ali and ask her" she said between laughs.

isaac nodded at her & kept looking in her direction, her giggles were softening his heart and hardening his junk.

_oh no.nada. Isaac! think about something else. ok so, umm Malia and Kira make a good couple. they'll make cute babies but they both are girls and cant just make babies. of fucking course they can! fuck you Lahey since when do you think like that. you horrible horrible person._

_You deserve to be not invited at their wedding. yea, you need to remind Malia - no , remind Kira - that you are no longer invited. Malia would just chop your head off._

_speaking of murder. do you think Derek would've killed Lydia by now? or Lydia would've killed Derek. Why an't they just get in a polyamory relationship._

_Isaaaaaaaaaaaac. Stop thinking._

_i swear i don't understand what those two see in Stiles. i mean he is a hyperactive spaz. He clashes with both their personalities. he would..._

"Your clue is 'Trouble is a friend'" Cora says like she's confused herself. "its not Stiles right? you don't have a crush on him too? right?"

Now it was his turn to laugh. Isaac laughs at her like she's crazy. "coraaaaaaa, I'v been already accused of crushing on your brother. now please just don't do this... Also I don't need to find Stiles, h's with your brother."

He didn’t realize that they were standing too close to each other. She was half a foot short then him.

Cora looked at him as his laughter died down. She slowly took his features into account. Her eyes traveled from his chin to his eyes. It looked like she was trying to figure something out, trying to find something in Isaac’s eyes and the way her eyes were shining it seemed like she already found it.

He wanted to hold her and as if she read his mind she slowly got closer to him. She was now biting her lower lip like she was waiting for something.

_This is happening. I can do this. I just have to lean in and….._

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

The shrill scream came from the north of the woods.

“Lydia…” was the last thing Isaac said to Cora before they both transformed into their wolves, shattering their clothes and breaking the glass doll Cora had found as her hunt.

Their wolves screamed PACK. SAFETY. PACK. TROUBLE. PACK. NEED TO BE WITH PACK.

_This better not be you Derek. Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos!  
> and here comes my rambling! ALRIGHT. SO.  
> guess who is graduating college in 3 days?  
> \\(^_^)/  
> i have my graduation on Thursday and i need to get myself a job real soon before my parents kick me out. i am literally procrastinating.  
> anyways, so, i will be updating chapter 8 on Wednesday as a graduation treat instead of next Monday *pfft lol its clearly because the chapter is already done and i just really really want you guys to read it. its where the story takes a horrible turn*  
> .  
> Atleast one of the main couples finally get together!


	8. The Hike (Part # 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Lydia screams... Stiles makes a realization.  
> .  
> .  
> This chapter is like full on angst. Dont hate me *I cried too*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! here is a chapter as a treat for my graduation!  
> .  
> .  
> Forgive me for the sadness that you may suffer through this.

**LYDIA’S POV (THE SCAVENGER HUNT)**

What was Lydia thinking while teaming herself with Derek and Stiles. She knew it was a horrible idea by one look at Derek’s already grumpy face. But when Stiles hooked his arm with her the look of disbelief that washed over Derek was priceless – she deserves to be smug now, since Erica bragged how Stile didn’t let go of Derek last night – it was her time to brag.

The hunt was quiet normal if we omit the parts where Derek accidently pushed Lydia in a dirt pile of when Lydia involuntarily slipped into Derek’s arm the exact moment when he was reading his clue causing the paper to fly away.

Apart from all the pushing and hitting and glares and acting like 7 year olds everything was perfect. Well it was until Stiles decided that since he is human they need to find his stuff first.

Not that Derek or Lydia would say no to him. Infact Derek offered to sniff the stuff for him while Lydia was using her Alison-vision to figure out where she could have hidden Stiles’ last sketch book.

Both of them were trying to find Stiles’ stuff first, it was important don’t judge them.

Stiles being oblivious as always was braging about how awesome his team mates were.

Lydia was obviously way smart as compared to grumpy wolf. It only took her an hour to look for Stiles’ stuff. She literally wanted to rub it in Derek’s face but she knew it was not a right move to make, so she very silently put the sketch book in her satchel and act like she found nothing.

Derek gave her knowing glances as the werewolf could smell the happiness and pride in her scent but he didn’t say anything.

A part of her felt guilty and a part of her was sad.

The guilty part was making her realize how hard Derek is trying to look for Stiles’ sketch book while Lydia already found it and it is wrong, Lydia should just end the misery of the alpha.

And the sad part was her told her to do the same but with a different reason, you see Stiles had been very voluntarily helping Derek find the sketchbook. They both were having fun, slightly bumping into each other, and throwing dirt at each other’s back. They were having fun. They looked like they were not interested in the sketch book anymore; it was like their subconscious already knew that the book was already found.

But Lydia was a woman of brains, she knew they both could have fun but at the end of the day when Lydia would return Stiles’ book he would definitely give her a hug. There was something about his sketches that made him so possessive. He never shared them with anyone not even when they were together – it made her curious but she knew better than to break Stiles’ trust.

There were only two annoying parts of the situation

  1. Derek making that sad face when he realizes that he is unable to find Stiles’ sketches.
  2. Stiles’ little sweet “It’s the thought that counts” and “Aww, Sourwolf you’re trying really hard man.” Towards Derek.



Derek might have gotten closer to Stiles in the past couple of months but Lydia knew Stiles.

They practically grew up in the same town, in the same class and yes it might be embarrassing for the old Lydia to admit it but this Lydia was not at all scared to admit that she always had paid attention to the scrawny hyperactive class clown.

She knew stiles. She knew what gets him flustered and what gets him frustrated. She knew how to get him to act or how to pull him down. She knew him so freakily well. She had dated the boy for a good 3 months before her senses betrayed her.

“Stiles? I think we should stop looking for your stuff and look for Derek’s instead? I mean he is obviously frustrated its taking way too long.” As if on cue, Stiles went pale and bit his bottom lip – sig of embarrassment.

Lydia knows that Derek would never admit that frustration is due to the fact that he couldn’t find Stiles’ sketch and not because of his own stuff, and there is no law that says _A person cannot cash other people emotional constipation to their own advantage._

“Oh shit, Derek, I’m so sorry. No wonder you’re pissed.” Stiles apologized.

“Stiles my stuff isn’t important.” Derek said as he glared at the smirking Lydia. “but I agree we should find other stuff. Like Lydia’s, she is a lady after all.”

Stiles chuckled, “Oh yeah! Come on lyds! Your turn.”

Lydia grimaced at Derek as she tells them her clue.

The boys starts looking when suddenly Derek stops in his tracks. “What’s wrong?” Stiles is suddenly alert.

“Unicorns.” Derek warns.

“YAY!” stiles say sarcastically.

“Angry, hungry and horny unicorns.” Derek clarifies.

“Boo.” Stiles says in horror.

“LYDIA LOOK OUT!” Derek jumps at the banshee the very second a unicorn appears behind her.

Being surprised, Lydia screams the loudest she can, Making the unicorn take a u-turn and Derek to go deaf.

“And they are gone?” Stiles ask as he reaches his pack mates.

Derek sniffs for a moment. “No they are 5 of them and shit… they are not alone. Pissed off fairies!”

Derek growls and shifts into a wolf. Stiles and Lydia both take their position.

Soon Malia and Kira join them but watching Derek’s shifter form no one questions anything.

“They’re coming.” Scott states and shifts into his wolf.

“I was finally about to make a move!” Isaac’s wolf whimpers.

And as if on cue, Cora wolf wiggled her nose to Isaac’s “You already made one.” Her wolf snickers.

.

.

The fight was very brutal. Brutal than Games of thrones I tell you.

“I swear I am not a virgin! I lost it to Malia in high school!”

“Fuck you Stiles. Seriously?” Malia asked in disbelief.

“What?”

When the unicorn striked again, stiles looked at it confused. “Wait? Are you here for non-virgins? Well, all of us are no longer virgins get anyone of them. Forget me! I am not even good! I turned Malia into liking girls!” Stiles screamed.

“Oh my God!” Malia looked horrid, “Shut up Stiles. FYI  I was born bisexual.”

“Yea. Well I was born pissed and angry.” Erica said as she transformed into her wolf followed by Malia.

“I thought that was a different Hale.” Stiles laughed.

“Hey, Stiles!” Boyd said, “That was funny and according to movies, comic reliefs die first!” he smirked and turned into his wolf.

Stiles laugh at them, “Well that’s because they have never casted a Stilinski before.” He said and took another blow at the creatures.

Out of nowhere one of the creatures pushes Lydia into a tree causing her to wince in pain, stiles looks at her in shock and runs towards the banshee. He looks at her arm that is now bleeding and the wave of anger hits him.

You see Stiles was human but he being angry was not a good sign. It’s been years since he had been under the nameton possession. But whenever he gets too absorbed in a fight or too angry, a part of him awakens. The part that had fought nameton in his mind, He becomes a different, darker version of Stiles. He becomes strong and can blow some very impressive punches and pull some very complicated tricks.

Some times when he was angry he would break things with just one look. Deaton confirmed that it was not a power or something related to nameton. It was Stiles’ subconscious, it was self-defense mechanism that Stiles’ mind had discovered and created on his own.

According to Deaton it wasn’t surprising, human brain can do so much. But we never explore our options, being possessed by Nameton, almost killing Alison, running with the super naturals, nearly dying 99 times and then being wiped from the existence had given Stiles time to explore his other sides. The sides that is parallel to human nature. Stiles had somehow found the meeting point of that nature with his human side.

Though the boy was not sure how he does all the crazy stuff but he didn’t regret it at all.

The pack was careful too, nobody ever did anything to piss Stiles off, because they all remembered what happened in school. Long story short, Harris made fun of one of Stiles essays in front of the juniors and the next moment Mr. Harris was floating in the air.

How the hell that story died down in the town, is another story.

This was also one of the many reasons why Stiles stayed with Derek a lot. The Alpha helped him keep his cool; Derek once had anger issues himself. He knew how to help Stiles not lose his temper and not make people float because they decide to fail him.

But now they had done it. Taking a blow at Lydia and the way Stiles leapt to her defense was so uncalled for. The pack is now dead in their tracks and everyone was now paying attention to the racing beat of Stiles’ heart. He was covering Lydia like a shield.

The creatures had stopped moving too as if they could suddenly feel the change in the atmosphere.

Derek slowly came towards Lydia and Stiles. A slow growl escaped Stiles and it was so intense that it made the Alpha lose his focus; the wolf looked at the boy with wide eyes. A small sob escaped Lydia, “Stiles… Please.”

The pack looked at each other in horror and slowly started to back off. Alison’s voice came in a whisper. “Lydia. Wrong move. Everyone bac…” and the Alison’s voice was no longer in hearing.

Stiles slowly stood from his place and the grass that he was standing on began to darken, the lake was now splashing hard but the waves made no sound. The wind was moving through the forest but the leaves felt dead, the birds were chirping but nothing could be heard. It was silent, pin drop silence, it was vopid, the medium had changed.

Stiles turned around and his eyes were cold, the creatures begin to run but suddenly their bodies were making them come towards Stiles rather than increasing the distance. As soon as Stiles was face to face with the unicorn he put both his hands on his neck.

Erica scrunched her eyes shut. What makes situation like these harder was that the victim of Stiles’ wrath can wince, whimper, cry, beg for mercy, but no one would be able to hear them. Their fate had been sealed; the medium of death silences their chance at life.

 Stiles can’t hear them plead he can’t hear them cry. He can only see and he only does.

Stiles very quickly snapped the creature’s neck in half.

Stiles was in no way stronger than the creature physically but it was not physical strength that made him superior. It was the mental torture the creature must have gone thorough as soon as Stiles’ skin touched it. The creature goes through a mental breakdown as soon as Stiles’ eyes met theirs and they submit their selves to him – because that is better than the emotions hell Stiles put them through.

Derek – the wolf – makes his way towards Stiles, even though the wolf can’t hear a thing but he still does. He knows that this energy, this power drains off Stiles’ happiness. Derek knows this will hurt and haunt Stiles after he snaps out of it.

Derek howls toward the boy, he knows he can’t hear him but the wolf hopes. He howls again as Stiles goes near another one of the creatures. Stiles stops dead in his track.

“Derek…” he whispers.

No one heard a thing but Derek could feel he is being called. A secret the pack doesn’t know, Derek and Stiles are anchors for each other.

The wolf slowly moves towards the boy and starts to circle him. Stiles put both his hands on Derek’s neck and the pack watches in horror. Derek winces in pain but he can’t be heard, stiles cant heard him. After a few minutes of torture stiles slowly put his face between wolf’s fur and takes long breaths.

The wolf starts to sniff the boy and scent the hurt and horror rolling off him.

The voices return in a rush leaving the pack to howl in pain as their ears witness the rush of voices after being in complete silence. The wolves bend own keeping their heads in their paws while Alison and Lydia place their hands on their ears.

The creatures make a sound and run for their lives while Stiles and Derek keep standing there.

A sob this time in pain escapes Lydia as she sees the two together, “Stiles.” and Stiles practically pushes Derek away from him. The wolf gets hurt – not just physically. Stiles is bleeding though his nose as he wraps his hands around the banshee and pulls her to him looking for any injuries that may have caused her to sob.

“I got you.” He whispers into her hair when he realizes it may have been shock. “I am never letting you go… ever.”

The wave of love hits the atmosphere, no one knows if its radiating from Stiles or from Lydia.

Derek doesn’t really feel like finding it out either. His wolf takes one look at the young couple in embrace and then he takes a run for it.

The scent of love, hurt and broken heart breaks through the atmosphere.

“You bitch!” Erica screams at Lydia.

Stiles looks at Lydia and then at Erica in horror.

“You fucking made Stiles lose his calm! You know he could have died with all that energy! Fuck you, Martin! Derek was the only one who was stupidly brave enough to go near him when Stiles wasn’t even himself, he made a death wish, you knew how easy it was for Stiles to break Derek’s neck? You realize he could snapped Derek’s neck after making him go through emotional hell!”

Stiles looked at Erica in horror.

“I would’ve never hurt Derek!” he screams.

“That’s what you think! Do you fucking realize what happens when you zone out Stiles! The voices stop Stiles! The victims of your wrath beg for forgiveness but you kill them anyways! You don’t give a fuck that they are in pain or they are dying! You make them experience hell before dying!

“Erica shut up!” Boyd screams at his girlfriend.

“No! let me speak!. Not today! You are not to blame. We don’t blame you. After being in possession and then with being removed from existence did this to you. You are just protecting your loved ones. But in that state you don’t remember who your loved ones are Stiles! Your friends and family never got hurt because of you because they don’t get near you when you zone out! Derek was the first one to do it, fully you can kill him! Make him go through hell!

But that didn’t happen, it wasn’t even necessary.”

“What… do you mean?” Stiles was clearly sobbing.

“You instead of consoling him, asking him what did he see in those 2 minutes that you had held onto him. Instead of that… you… you pushed him away! You went to see her! She just has a scratch!”

Erica looks at Lydia with tear streamed face “You did this on purpose, you know Derek loves him. You know he is his anchor, you know he needed him to calm down. Yet you were so selfish that you couldn’t watch them together for a moment. You broke Stiles’ heart yet when Jackson broke yours you came back to him! Derek deserves to be happy too!

You... Lydia martin is no longer pack for me. You broke him… he needs stiles right now to calm down and you took it away. And now he is gone.”

Erica falls to the ground, “He’s gone, and he’s hurt. Thank you. You win.”

Stiles looks at Erica in disbelief and then he slowly looks at the other wolves. None of them shifted back, a very naked Boyd was covering a very naked Erica, who was now full on sobbing. Stiles wanted to move but he couldn’t, Lydia was clutching onto him sobbing into his chest. “Stay…” she said.

Derek was gone. Derek was hurt, he hurt Derek. Derek loved him

Lydia is here. Lydia was hurt, he didn’t hurt Lydia, and Lydia loved him.

“Stay.” She said again.

“Always.” He slowly wraps his arms around her again and begins sobbing on his own.

.

.

Far away in the deep jungle, the nature felt a change in atmosphere as a wolf cried his heart out – the nature cried with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos. and forgive me if i sinned and messed up the grammar.  
> .  
> .  
> love <3  
> ps. Instagram or tumblr? what do you guys like the most.  
> me: pffft i'm an Instagram person! \\(*-*)/


	9. The Hike (part # 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I... I love you." Derek admitted. "i love you so much. i am... i can't lose you. i love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who decided to update!  
> Also this is a very long chapter. i guess you guys are used to of them by now.  
> i am horrible, ok bye.  
> i was bored like extremely. So, here you go. the next update will be Monday. i wont do random updates, now, promise.  
> leave a kudos!

Boyd had dragged Erica back to the campsite. Isaac and Cora along with Kira and Malia had gone to look for Derek. While Scott’s wolf was curled around his best friend’s side who was still holding a very much shaken banshee. Alison was sitting very quietly by the tree truck looking into an empty space.

“We should head back.” Alison sighed and stood up from her place. “Come on Scott. You need to change back soon. Come on, get up all three of you.”

A group made their way back to the campsite. Lydia was carried by Scott, she was still pretty much shaken from what had just happened. However she still didn’t let go of Stiles’ hand.

“Get that… ask her to leave. Boyd please.” Erica whined from her tent, her sob was only heard by Scott and the other wolves and they felt the sad emotions running through her. Scott gently escorted Lydia back to her tent where Cora was already present with the first aid. Scott left the tent and Alison went after him. Lydia asked Stiles to stay and he obliged. Cora treated her wounds without saying anything and left the tent to just the two of them after she was done treating Lydia’s wounds.

“You should get some rest.” Stiles told Lydia as soon as Cora left.

“Are you gonna stay?” She asked him in a low voice.

“No,” he said. “I need to change and go see how Derek is doing.

“After all this?” She sounded down.

Stiles looked at her with a clearly confused expression. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You heard Erica. She told… she said he is in love with you.”

“So are you.” Stiles sighed. “Yet I am here, aren’t i?”

“That’s different.” She made a face.

“How?” Stiles was now looking at his feet.

Lydia thought about it for a moment. Before she could reply Stiles cut her off. “Is it different because its Derek? Is it different because he is a guy? Is it different because he is the Alpha or is it different because you don’t want me to go? Is it different because Erica bad mouthed you or is it because you are scared I’ll hurt Derek again or snap his neck. Or wait… is it because you think I won’t return.” Stiles was fond of ranting, but this wasn’t ranting it was the most serious he had sounded in years.

“I…” she took a deep breath. “I don’t wanna lose you to him.” She admitted.

Stiles gave a laugh – it didn’t reach his eyes. He stood up from his place after placing a brief kiss on Lydia’s forehead. “You lost me the day, you cheated on me. If there is something you should scared of losing to Derek is the **_chance_** you **_may_** have with me, again.”

“Stiles.” Lydia called after him as he was about to leave.

“yeah.” He turned around and looked at her.

“ I love you.”

“Did you realize that after Jackson left or before it.” Stiles stared at her with a blank expression.

“I realized it the day you left beacon hills. I was not sure of it back then. But now… I am.”

“I don’t know what to say.” He admitted with a shrug.

“Don’t you feel anything… at all?” she was breaking.

“Its been 2 years.” He gave her a look of disbelief.

She nodded in understanding and changed the topic.

“Why him?” she looked at him sternly.

“Why what?” Stiles was clearly confused.

“Why go after him, now? When you didn’t go before.”

“I thought you were hurt, I lost control because… I thought you were hurt. My sub-consciousness needed to know you were ok. I didn’t notice when he left. And then you clung to me and… well… then Erica said all the stuff. By the time I noticed he was gone.”

Lydia looked at him with a expression of hurt. “So… you’re saying is that… if you would have realized he’s gone…”

“Hurt – if I had realized he was hurt.” Stiles corrected.

“Yeah… if you would’ve realized he was HURT… you would’ve gone after him? Leaving me?”

“Yeah.” Stiles admitted.

She swallowed hard. “This leads us back to my question ‘WHY HIM’”

Stiles shook his head a little as if he was trying to shake something out of his head. “I lost control because I thought you were hurt. I gained back my control because I could feel he was hurt… and I can’t hurt him. He is my anchor. I am his. I had hurt him and I need to make sure he’s okay. I was too absorbed in this void, in this energy that I didn’t realize that I caused him pain. I can’t just let him go.”

“So you choose him?” she asked very slowly.

Stiles stare at her in pain. “No.” he takes a breath, he looked at his feet trying to find the right words to say. “I was with you because you are pack, because you are friend… I am going after him because he is pack because he is my friend.”

.

.

Isaac was listening to their conversation. Cora had literally told him to tune them out but he wasn’t really in the mood to listen to her. When Lydia told Stiles she loves him, Isaac’s pacing came to a halt. He took a deep breath when Stiles not only defended Derek but was going to look for him.

When Stiles came out his eyes met Isaac’s directly. A part of Isaac screamed that maybe Stiles said all that because he knows the pack was listening but the other part of him beat the negative part of him to death and let the positive flowers blossom in his heart.

Stiles went into Erica’s tent, instead of his own and motioned Boyd to leave. Boyd didn’t say no to him because Stiles would be second in command no matter who becomes Alpha - Derek or Scott. Because clearly he was the strongest.

Stiles slowly curled around the female wolf who was lying on her side still sobbing. He put both his hands on her waist and pulled her close. She turned around and curled into him, hugging him tightly as she put both her hands around his neck. “I am sorry.” She whispered.

“It’s ok.” He assured.

She shook her head. “I said too much, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. On the other hand I did 100% mean to offend her.”

Stiles chuckled, “Not a fan of banshees, I see.” He joked.

“Manipulative banshees.” She clarified.

Stiles sighed and made her look into his eyes. “Love is complicated. It makes us do things that are wrong, she didn’t do any of it on purpose. She wanted me to be with her, she said it.”

“Go on”

“What?”

Erica raised her brows at him. “I know you want to say something more.”

Stiles smiled at her. “That’s not something you really need to know, not with that big mouth of yours.” He sighed, “I need to know where Derek is.”

“Isaac couldn’t find him.”

“That’s because Isaac don’t know where to look.” He left the embrace and stood up. “Apologize to Lydia, she is older than you and she didn’t deserve it.” When Erica opened her mouth, h stopped her. “No arguments, Erica. She is clearly above you in the pack chart too. I want to come back to a happy pack, Derek needs to see a happy pack too. You’ll behave. Consider this an order.” With that Stiles left the tent. “it goes for all of you, he pointed out rest of the pack.” It was the first time Stiles had used his second-in-command tone. And the pack was smart to not say no to him.

**DEREK’S POV**

_Stop mopping_

**Nope**

_Please?_

**Nope.**

_You are a Sourwolf._

**Yes. Yes I am.**

_We cant force him to love us_

**Watch me.**

_No. ok? I am gonna shift back and go home._

**Naked?**

_Yes._

**Exhibitionist kink? L-o-l. Oh wait. He is here! I can smell him.**

_Don’t scare him!_

**What? I would never. Imma just hug him**

_Eh no!_

**Why?**

_Weren’t you mopping_

**You mean us? We were mopping.**

_Yea… but just let it go.. He is with Lydia._

**Imma behead her.**

_No. bad wolf, we should--- we should respect people’s feelings._

**And hurt our own? Nope with a capital P**

_Stop pouting and please I am shifting back._

As if on cue his wolf pouted. Conversations with his wolf were always hard. If pack thought Derek was grumpy, they should spend time with his wolf.

Anyways before he could transform back he saw Stiles make his way into the clearing, he was holding sweatpants and a shirt for Derek. He looked well. He was stiles - not the void version - the real stiles.

“Hey big guy!” instead of being happy his wolf winced at his voice, remembering the memory of the emotional pain they went through.

**Flashback**

* _he made his way to stiles after the boy called his name, the blank eyes scared him to pieces yet he went and stood in front of him. As soon as stiles put his hands on the wolf, Derek’s mind went blank. He was transported to his 16 year old self. Where he was tied to the bed while Kate slowly drew patterns on his back with her fingers. He realized he was naked and Kate was spooning him from behind. He tried to break free but he couldn’t._

_“Shh little wolf. Let me take care of you.” She cooed in his ear._

_He was struggling to break free. He screamed for his mom, who screamed back his name. ‘DEREK!”_

_He felt a relief washed through him as heard her. But his eyes widened with pain when he saw her coming to him. Her body was on fire and she was looking at him in pain. “I am sorry, son”_

_“Mom!” he screamed again as she crumbled to dust, he kept screaming trying to break free, while Kate slowly trace his back. He was crying with disgust and pain, when he heard another voice – Stiles._

_He tried to look through the curtains that were on the windows and saw the image of a burning house, inside he could see someone trying to break through the window._

_With a little concentration he could see the face. It was Stiles, behind him was Isaac holding a sobbing Cora. They were burning, he could now hear voices. Erica, Boyd, Malia, Kira, Scott, Alison, Cora, Laura, Isaac, Raphael even Lydia. The most prominent voice was of Stiles, he was screaming in pain._

_Derek cried with the dying boy, screaming and tearing his eyes up with pain._

_Kate was laughing, telling him a joke, snuggling closer to him while he was screaming. He twisted and turned. He came face to face with a mirror, he could now make out his own image._

_Derek swore to god he was crying, he was thrashing trying to break free. But the mirror showed a different story. His reflection was cuddling Kate back, kissing her. Laughing with her, while his mother’s corpse were on the floor, while his pack was burning._

_He cried again but his reflection was still snuggling with the woman._

_After a few seconds he saw his reflection turn to him with a grimace, “Don’t be a baby. Enjoy yourself. It is your mistake anyways.”_

_NO NO NO NO NO NO! Derek kept screaming while his pack – his mate- his family burnt to death.*_

**Flashback ended.**

His wolf retreated from the boy who was coming close. Stiles face fell a little. “I won’t hurt you, der. You know it. You are Sourwolf my Sourwolf”

He slowly made his way towards the wolf and patted him on the head. His wolf sighed in relief under Stiles’ touch. Slowly the memories were fading away, stiles was taking them back. He winced as the memories hit him. He was teary eyed when he realized the pain he put Derek through.

“ I am sorry.” He apologized with a tear streamed face.

Derek’s wolf just cuddled closer to the boy and they lay there wrapped in each other. Calming each other down. Stiles stunk of Lydia, Derek was hurt by the realization. They stayed there for a long time and soon the sun began to set.

Stiles sighed and took his head of the wolf’s chest. Derek whined but didn’t complain. “Change back I got you clothes. Lets go.”

Derek changed while stiles stayed on the very same spot he had sat with the wolf. Derek stood there staring at the boy from behind, stiles was… confused.

“You done?” stiles asked.

“yes.” Derek’s voice was hoarse with all the howling and crying. He came and sat down with the boy.

“I am sorry.” Stiles said again

“its ok.’ Derek shrugged and wrapped his arms around his best friend. Stiles hugged him back. “how is Lydia?” he asked.

Stiles looked at him in disbelief, Derek just raised his eye brows not knowing why Stiles made that face. Was Derek not allowed to ask about a pack-mate?

“she… is fine. I was with her.” Stiles said quietly.

Derek’s wolf whined but Derek shushed him. “You should be with her. She must have been hurt.”

Stiles was now completely facing Derek with a disbelieving look.

_What? I can be nice? They made up right? They are like together now, so what the hell is wrong with him._

“You want me to be with Lydia after all this?”

“After what?” Derek doesn’t know what Stiles was implying.

“After… after Erica’s outburst!” stiles flailed his hands in the air.

“After what? Erica… what? Stiles, what are you talking about?” Derek was now clearly confused.

Stiles looked at him in disbelief. “What do you remember? I mean like what happened at the clearing Derek?” stiles questioned him.

**I think he had hit his head.**

_Shut up!_

**He did! Wanna bet?**

_You are me! I am you._

**So?**

_So we can’t just… bet. We can’t.. You can’t argue with me for god’s sake! You… we are supposed to be on a same page!_

**I know. Agree with me now!**

_I… Arghhhhhh_

Derek rolled his eyes in disbelief, when stiles raised his eyes, he just shook his head. He can’t tell the guy he is trying to woo that he is having conflicts… with his own self. “I just… I was just thinking what happened. So um, you lost your cool. Then I helped you, you gave me… you gave me hell of the memories but then we hugged, you snapped out of it, Lydia called you went to her. I… I was hurt… because of the memories and I ran away. That is it.” Derek sighed.

“you don’t know what Erica said? You didn’t hear?”

“argh, no stiles. I tune people out when I am hurt. What did Erica do?” Derek was clearly annoyed now.

“she… forget it.” Stiles just shook his head. “So,” he started again before Derek could interrupt him. “guess what happened.”

Derek could feel Stiles was thinking about something hard, he was curious or maybe confused.

“What” Derek asked.

“Lydia said she loves me.” Stiles admitted and Derek’s heart stopped beating. His wolf was now lying down on his back pretending to be dead and Derek didn’t complain.

_She said it? She told him? Did he say he loves her too? Oh my god was that the reason she asked him stay tonight?_

_But he’s here, with me. Is this pity cuddling so I don’t break down? Oh my god._

Derek slowly loosened his grip from Stiles. This was too much, he wanted to cry in his human form..

Stiles didn’t make any attempt to pull him down again when Derek got up from his position. He wanted out. He didn’t care what Stiles would think of him. He just wanted out. He wanted to go home and lock himself in his room and cry. Cry for the longest hours till his eyes are dry. Till his heart is stone. Till his breaths are slow, till he no longer felt anything for Stiles which basically meant until he stopped living.

Derek untangled his self from Stiles. Before he could completely move away he felt a hand on his arm, he turned around slowly to look at the boy who he loved with all his might. He was scared that he might have tears in his eyes but when he looked at his reflection in Stiles eyes, he saw how blank and dried Derek’s eyes were.

He didn’t say a word, what was he supposed to say. He just looked at stiles, he had nudged so he should say it.

“Just… Derek… don’t leave, not again…stay”

“What are you talking about?” his voice didn’t break, wow. “I am just tired from all the mopping of my wolf.” Impressed. “we should head back.”

“No.” stiles said sternly.

“Why?” Derek wants to cry, let him go stiles.

“are you ok with this?”

“with what?” Derek asked blankly.

“With Lydia telling me… yet me being with her and not you.” Stiles face looked like he was trying to figure something out.

“What? No” Derek was breaking. “Stiles, she is your friend. You liked her before. Who am i… who am I to tell you how to feel….”

“I didn’t ask you to tell me what to feel!” stiles screamed. “I want to know how you feel!”

Derek swallowed hard, he didn’t like where this conversation was going.

“ what do you mean… how does I feel doesn’t matter.”

“You… you are giving up. Aren’t you?” Stiles asked in disbelief.

“Giving up on what?” Derek snapped.

“me.” Stiles said slowly.

Derek’s eyes widened in shock.

He knows? What no! He can’t know. How come he know this!

His thoughts were interrupted by Stiles. “Erica said you and Lydia both are in love with me! Lydia wasn’t letting me go! She knew you were hurt yet she wanted me to stay! She kept asking why I need to leave, she was making an effort to keep me! And you! You are just going to give up! Without a fight! Without trying!”

Derek couldn’t believe his ears. What?

“do you want me to have no option to choose from Derek?!”

“Stiles, i…” Derek didn’t know what to say.

“You are giving up. Wow, I am not surprised. That is what you do, and to be very honest I don’t mind – well atleast I didn’t – not until I saw Lydia fight for it. Not until I saw Erica lose her shit. But no, Derek fucking hale is not the one to fight. He gives up! He is giving up, just now!” stiles screamed at the top of his lungs.

“I want you to be happ…”

“THIS IS NOT FUCKING ABOUT ME! DEREK! IT’S ABOUT YOU! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT! LYDIA THOUGHT ABOUT ME? NO! ERICA DID? NO! THINK ABOUT YOURSELF DEREK, PLEASE FOR ONCE!” Stiles was fuming, he was so close to losing his shit.

“Don’t give up on me. Please! Just don’t! I want you fight for me because you want to… unless you don’t…” Stiles was looking at him with a weird emotion.

Derek didn’t say anything. He was too shocked to function.

Stiles took a deep breath and marched towards the alpha, he snaked both his arms around Derek and kissed him hard.

If Derek was shocked before, he was dead now. Stiles’ lips were on his.

However his death was short lived, he wrapped both his arms around Stiles’ waist and kissed him back with the same urgency.

Stiles broke away first. “this” he pointed towards them, ‘this is what you’re going to miss.”

Derek stared at him in shock.

“Don’t think about it too much. I did it… so you’ll know what you’re backing out on. And also because you and Lydia need to be even.”

Derek stared at him with a YOU KISSED HER look.

Stiles caught on to his words, “I meant, she and I, we eh, dated. So we had done this, so yeah, she knows what she is losing. And now you know too. Now it’s an even competition”

Derek nodded at him but none of them moved back.

“So you’re not giving up?”

“No.” Derek swallowed hard.

"And?" Stiles asked.

"I... I love you." Derek admitted. "i love you so much. i am... i can't lose you. i love you."

“Good.” Stiles looked at Derek once more before he crashed their lips together again.

Derek took no time as he slowly nipped at his bottom lip and Stiles opened his mouth for him. Derek’s tongue made its way into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles broke away from the kiss to breath and made his way to nip on Derek’s jaw. Derek moan at the sensation and pulled Stiles back into the kiss.

Derek slide both his hands under stiles’ shirt and Stiles moaned. Derek started kissing Stiles neck and Stiles kept pulling his hair.

After a few minutes of a very intense make out session, stiles looked at the alpha, panting.

“I… see… this… Now” Stiles was not making sense. “Now you and Lydia are even.” He pecked Derek’s lips one more time. “This was clearly because, you two need to be even.”

Stiles backed away and began to make his way back to the camp site.

Derek was smiling like an idiot. No not because of the kiss. He was smiling because of the beat – that Stiles’ heart skipped – when he said it was  THE SECOND KISS WAS BECAUSE HE WANTED LYDIA AND DEREK TO BE EVEN.

 Maybe Stiles wants to be with him too. What else could it be? Stiles was hiding something, Derek didn't know what, but he knew one thing and that was that stiles didn't want him to give up. so he wont.

This summer was going to be fun, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\(*-*)/ so, who was expecting this?  
> eh? eh? talk to me!  
> i guess i am still high from after party, (high on ice-cream soda! i don't drink) oh well!  
> leave a kudos!


	10. The Hike (Part # 5)  Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott proves he is really Stiles' best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. so here it is.   
> i dont answer particular questions on the updates because i leave somethings for the later chapters... so i just you know agree or play along.  
> keep in mind that this is chaptered fic which means i will leave a few things hanging. anyways i do love your arguments because even though i have already finished the fic, i can still edit it :D :D   
> love you people for giving it a read.   
> \\(*-*)/

 

This was not at all nice. When Lydia had confirmed her visit to beacon hills, he thought things were going to get better. He had no idea that he still felt the same way about Stiles.

Stiles, who had now moved on.

Who was now unconditionally and obliviously in love with Derek.

Scott had sense the spark between his best friend and co-alpha long before they both will like to admit.

He wasn’t surprised when Derek had broken down when Stiles had first got together with Malia. If Derek was in beacon hills at the time they had broken up, Scott wouldn’t have been surprised if the alpha celebrated the occasion.

When stiles had told him that he’s staying with Derek in New York, Scott was beyond relieved. He was worried how Stiles would survive college with being away from home after so long and with the still fresh bitterness of the breakup that no one expected.

Scott never bonded with Derek completely. They were never close. But when Stiles ha returned to beacon hills for summer last year, he had moped for 15 days straight. And the next 15 days he complained how much he misses Derek. It was quite a shock for the pack that they didn’t begin dating as soon as stiles returned to New York. Anyways so when this year Stiles came home for summer break and moped the same way as last year for 2 days. Scott called Derek and begged him to come home he scratched the parts that involved _“Stiles misses you.” “He is emotionally dense” and “I just want to lock you two in a closet.”_ – He didn’t want to give Derek false hope. Stiles was never the one to hold his feelings back but if he havnt told anything to Derek yet then it clearly meant something bothered him.

So Scott stayed silent, for the sake of his co-alpha’s heart and for the sanity of his best friend.

But this… this was too much.

Erica was right to point out the way Stiles behaved with Derek after almost killing him. Though Scott was a little defensive for his best friend there -he knew Stiles was just making sure that Lydia was ok – he was still disappointed that Stiles didn’t run off to find Derek after he back to his senses.

After the whole Lydia thin that happened 3 years ago, Scott knew that Stiles had distanced himself from the pack. He doesn’t know why. He doesn’t know what goes into his best friend’s mind anymore.

Scott wants things to be the way they were before, so after he had made sure that everyone in the pack had calmed down, he went for a little walk. He told Alison he is going to see if things are settled by the lake and if there is any threat. But Alison knew the truth; Scott just wanted to clear his head for a while.

They were in college for god’s sake! Romance should be the least of their worries. Ugh.

He was almost there when he heard a familiar heart beat – Stiles – and he was panicking.

Shit.

Scoot quickly made his way towards the lake to see a very panic stricken Stiles. He was sitting by the bank with his knees scrunched up and tightly wrapped in his arms. He looked really small, he was visibly shaken.

Scott could taste the tears that Stiles must have shed while sitting in this position.

**“Shouldn’t he be with Derek?” Scott’s wolf was concerned for his best friend’s sanity.**

_I don’t know. He did say he was going to find him. He is worrying me._

**He doesn’t have his clothes anymore, he smells like Derek too. Maybe they fought?**

**Oh my god did they break up!?!**

_They were never together._ Scott rolled eyes at his wolf.

**Nuh-uh. They were. But they were both oblivious about it.**

_Can you like, be quiet for a while?_

**Fine. Go comfort him. I don’t like him sad.**

Scott smiled at his wolf’s concern. When Scott was bitten the first person his wolf trusted was Stiles. Which was a relief? In a way. Scott didn’t want to feel guilty for killing his best friend on full moons just because his wolf didn’t approve him.

“hey, you found derek?” Scott asks as he reaches Stiles.

“Jeez scott!” Stiles looks at him in shock “Gave me a heart attack” he mumbled before answering. “yeah, I found him. We had a talk, I think we’ll be fine.”

“Alright.” Scott sits by him. Stiles seemed nervous, scott didn’t want to be pushy but s=he still asked. “You ok?”

“i…” Stiles looks at the lake for a few minutes before answering in a whisper. “I kissed Derek.”

**Told you they were together.**

Scott ignored his wolf. “nd that is the bad thing?” he asked.

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean.” Scott was confused.

“He was going to leave when I told him about Lydia, I wanted him to agree or to deny Erica’s words, I didn’t know he didn’t hear Erica. I thought he did, so I wated him to say anything, but he didn’t. he just… he was just leaving.” Stiles flailed his hands in the air.

Scott waited for his best friend to continue.

“I panicked, watching him leave… was something I wasn’t expecting so I told him to fight for me. To not give up on me. And when he was about to argue I kissed him… twice… I didn’t know what got over me… but I did. I kissed him”

Scott was still confused, “I don’t see why is this a problem.”

“It is a problem Scott, I cheated… I feel like I did.”

“What do you mean?” Scott was sitting alert now.

Stiles sighed and continued. “I think I am using my physical charms to keep him there, like bribing him, and I think i am kind of making fun of his feelings like this, you know I don’t plan on telling Lydia I kissed him and then I don’t wanna break his….”

“Hold on a second!” Scott paused Stiles’ ramble. “Did you say you don’t plan on telling Lydia? Why?”

“I… I don’t know…” stiles was lying so Scott just raises his eyebrows.

“Don’t look at me like that scotty! It’s just… I kissed Derek because it hurt me to think he is leaving but after that I felt weird because he confessed his feelings and I didn’t… I know a part of me loves him, I need him , want him… but I didn’t say it. and then I was coming back and I thought about all this, I thought maybe if I don’t tell Lydia & let things go on then maybe when she'll figure out she’ll finally know what I felt like when she choose Jackson over me.” Stiles looked sheepish, as if his words were finally sinking in, as if he was finally realizing himself what the shitty thing he just had said.

“WHAT THE FUCK STILES! YOU THINK DEREK IS A TOY OR YOUR PERSONAL ASSISTANT WHO WILL WHORE AROUND YOU SO COULD FUCKING GET YOU REVENGE ON A GIRL YOU PINED OVER FOR OVER 10 YEARS!” Ok, so Stiles wasn’t expecting Scott to scream.

“I wasn’t gonna use Derek, I really do like…”

“SHUT UP!” Scott stood up. “STILES WE DON’T FUCKING _TOY_ WITH THE FEELINGS OF PEOPLE WE _LIKE_. DEREK DOESN’T DESERVE THIS LIKE HE DIDN’T DESERVE THE SHIT THAT HAPPENED WITH KATE OR JENNIFER OR LOSING PAIGE! YOU LOST LYDIA TO A JACKASS, HE LOST PAIGE TO DEATH!

HE DIDN’T TELL YOU HE LOVES YOU ALL THESE YEARS BECAUSE HE DIDN’T WANT TO DRAG YOU IN HIS MESS, HE MADE HIMSELF BETTER STILES. AND HERE YOU ARE, DRAGGING HIM INTO YOUR MESS. USING THE BOND YOU TWO HAVE TO DO WHAT?! REVENGE. FUCK YOU STILINSKI! GROW UP!”

Scott took a deep breath and tried not to wolf out o his best friend who was being an asshole.

“Stiles, I know you like him and I know Lydia hurt you. Why can’t you just say fuck you to her face without all this drama. I know you’re thinking stuff, I know you didn’t kiss Derek because of the whole avenge Lydia’s betrayal shit. I know you kissed him ‘cause you wanted to, you admitted it yourself. So stop using your mind to create bullshit reasons and admit that you love the man. Derek doesn’t deserve it. He would break but he wouldn’t cry. He won’t ever cry. It will hurt, a lot more than it hurt when he lost Paige. Stiles, you are not his teenage infatuation, you are someone he loves, someone his wolf considers mate, someone he knew he can hold onto, someone who he is anchored too.

Do you want to make him lose you? Do you want him to break into million pieces that you guys lost the most beautiful relationship because YOUR FUCKING MIND CAN’T GRASP THE FACT THAT YOU LOVE HIM?” Scott stopped and looked at Stiles who was now crying and shaking,

Guilt washed over Scott – not because of what he said – but because his clueless friend finally let the truth sunk in but instead of admitting it, he was crying.

Scott sat by Stiles side for a few seconds and then enveloped his best friend into a hug. Remorse and regret was floating in the air.

“Keep breathing. Slowly.” Scott said very slowly into Stiles’ ear. “Shh. It’ll be okay. I got you. I got you.” He kept whispering to Stiles, kept rocking his best friend until the boy calmed down.

They sat like that for what felt like hours. The moon was now shinning with all his might.

“you wanna talk about it, buddy?” Scott asked hesitantly.

Stiles used the back of his hand to wipe out he traces of tears. “Scott… ‘m wors’ tha’ jack…son”

“What?” Scott looked at Stiles in disbelief.

“’m wors….”

“No! I heard you. I meant ‘what’ as in how can you say that Stiles. Since when do you compare yourself with that douche?”

“But I messed up.” Stiles was clearly breaking.

“yes.. and No.” Scott took a deep breath and Stiles took it as a cue to listen carefully because Scott was about to lecture him.

“Yes, because you messed up big time. You can’t just do that to people Stiles. How did you feel when Lydia left you? She honest to god swears she loved you but she did it anyways. How do you think Derek would feel? You can’t just do that to people, Stiles. Derek… he loves you. He’d been in love with you for so long, and you don’t get to mess with him. You can… leave him but you can’t hurt him. And even if you didn’t plan on hurting him but still did hurt him somehow, then yes, Mieczyslaw Stiles Stilinski, you are worse than Jackson.”

Stiles groaned at his full name.

“And No. because you are an amazing person. You are selfless; you are beautiful from inside out. You are precious Stiles. You stuck around when I was going to isolate everyone. You were 5 when your mum… died…” Stock gulped, “But instead of making your dad take care of you, you took care of him. You took care of Lydia during her banshee troubles, you took care of Malia with here transformation, you took care of Kira when she thought she was alone, you took care of Isaac when all he wanted was to be left alone, you made the Hales to not only stay in Beacon hills but you made them love Beacon hills. You bought the Derek that died at 16 come back to life. I don’t know how you did it, but you did. You were human, Stiles, yet you didn’t think twice before jumping into pack business. You put yourself out there to protect others. You try and work hard and control your dark, weird, un-named side for the sake of people you love. Stiles, you are the most generous, the most genuinely selfless man I have ever met. And I am glad you are my best friend. I know we drift apart a lot, but we find our way back.

I think deep inside you are the anchor of entire pack, you bound us Stiles. You are the comic relief, the comfort zone… the physical existence of the word TRUST! Most of all, you are Stiles. You would never hurt anyone, not on purpose.

she hurt you, and its ok to think about making peopled realize what they did, but there are other ways buddy. What you did wasn't messed up, what you are trying to do _**is**_.

I can shout at you, tell you it’s wrong, I can guide you but at the end of the day the decision is yours. And Stiles you choose to do the right thing….”

Stiles opened his mouth to argue.

“No, I am not done… you choose to do the right thing, I know you did because if you were serious about all this then you wouldn’t have been sitting here having anxiety. You would’ve done it. But no, you’re here, considering, wondering, regretting, hopping…

You havnt messed up yet, buddy. You can mess it up. Soon. But I believe you. I know you won’t do it. I believe you and I trust you. All this crap that is going in your head, it isn’t you, I don’t believe it, I think it’s the side effects of your power or the negative energy that you absorbed because my best friend, my Stiles can’t think like this. My best friend is the guy who tripped on the stairs of Hale house’s front steps just so he could hug his Sourwolf before the rest of the pack”

Stiles looks at his best friend who have – possibly – given the longest speech of his life.

“If you were not hopelessly in love with Alison and I wasn’t gone on a certain Sourwolf, I would have considered this as a love confession” Stiles says with a sniff and Scott laughs. “Also,” Stiles added, “You are using this as the best man speech at my wedding… if I ever get married… also remove the crappy part about me being mean.”

Scott laughs harder and pulls his best friend in a tight hug. “Make the right choice.”

“Thank you.” Stiles hug him back. “I knew I choose a right friend.”

“So what do you say? Shall we go back.” Scott smiles.

“Nuh, I think we should stay, give both Lydia and Derek an impression that we are having an affair,” Stiles wiggles his eyebrows.

“You are gross.” Scott sighs while Stiles laugh.

“anyways, I am still not dating Derek, yet.” Stiles exclaims as they both make their way back to camp side.

“Ahan, and why is that?” Scott questions.

“He still needs to woo me.” Stiles winks and Scott rolls his eyes.

“Just don’t hurt him.”

“I am not planning on it. Besides I need to figure the shit out, I want to be with him with a clear mind. I don’t want any WHAT IFS in this.” Stiles shrugs.

“And you need to find a way to let Lydia off the hook too.” Scott declares.

“Yea. She won’t take ‘Hey Lyds, I know I told you I am not interested in anyone, but Scott talked me through ad I think Derek is the one.’ Thing seriously.” Stiles makes a thinky face. “Maybe I can…”

“No.” Scott glares at him.

“Come on, you don’t even know what I was gonna say.” Stiles was whining.

“I know you enough Stiles, no. No more games!” Scott says and looks at his pouting friend.

When Stiles keeps standing still with a pout on his face, Scott sighs and picks him up bridal style.

“What! No! scotty! Put me down,.. I refuse to be werewolf handled! Scott…….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine!  
> And i am a person of mistakes, so there will be plenty of them.


	11. The Hike - last part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the pack's Hike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am updating early because its really hot here, 43 degrees, and i dont know if I'll survive the heat stroke.  
> All mistakes are mine. this was the last chapter from the HIKE part.  
> the real drama is starting soon.  
> read the end notes for PRECAP :D

He ran – in his human form. His wolf threatening to come out, it was taking every ounce of control to keep his wolf inside. Right now, it wasn’t a moment to wolf out. He was soon to be Alpha and he will not allow his wolf to come out and whine about something. Nope, no moping, Stiles doesn’t want them to mop. His human side was in charge.

Besides he had just been kissed, by Stiles! He deserves to be a little off-balance, ok. He won’t let anyone ruin it, not even his wolf.

He ran for a few hours before returning back to the camp side. The air around the pack was not as tense as he thought it’d be.

The only one mopping was Derek himself. He felt like a loser after what Stiles told him happened between Erica and Lydia.  He’s the Alpha, he is supposed to bind them together, yet he is the reason that his pack mates hate on each other. No one else but him is to blame. He should have been more subtle in handling his and Lydia’s feud. He shouldn’t have taken it too far, Lydia had her share of mistakes too but he was THE ALPHA. He was supposed to control things and not act like a 14 year old with a crush.

Stiles didn’t blame him, but that was how Stiles was. He made sure no one ever raises their fingers to point Derek out.

He groaned and sat on a lodge a little far away from the camp side. He knew the wolves could hear him but he was sure that no one will really come not until he asks them too.

He mentally slapped his wolf to be whiny and needy. Lydia was not a monster or an outsider. She was part of the pack. And Derek made her feel unwelcome.  Not anymore, he is going to fix things. Stiles is not Derek’s property he will fight for him like Lydia was.

**“MINE!” His wolf growled.**

_Derek mentally shoves his wolf. ‘Stiles is human, do not involve him in wolf dynamics. We can’t force him to love us, he… he is free to love any one he wants! And it will hurt. Yes it will._

_Its real life and we are going to man up about it. We are going to fix things and you are not going to whine about it. He kissed me, right? That means something but let’s just not get all possessive on him. Give him space and wait for it.’_

Derek swore his wolf pouted.

_Come on, buddy. I need support. You are me for crying the fuck out loud. Why is it so hard to convince myself... arghhh. Look buddy, I am going to Alpha up and you are going to play along, if you don’t... Then umm, no more running in the woods for you._

**“Why can’t mother moon give me refund on my human?” His wolf literally stomped and curled into a small ball of fur.**

_My own self is pissed at me, way to go Derek. Real smooth._

He takes a deep breath and stands up from the lodge. He slowly makes his way to the camp side. Scott and Boyd were sitting right there on the fire side. Scott raised his brows when he saw Derek, “Why do you smell like disbelief?”

Derek chuckled, “My wolf is acting like a 5 year old, and he wants a refund for his human.”

Scott chuckled and Boyd just gives a small smile. They both had a look on their faces.

**“They know something!” his wolf exclaimed**

_Shut up._

“Hey,” Cora comes and joins them. Derek is surprised to see Isaac by her side. “You ok?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Derek replied carefully. He omitted the I MADE OUT WITH STILES part, he was more than ok.

“You just stormed off. So we thought….” Cora left off from there.

“I went to the lake,” Derek gave a small smile. “Making sure we weren’t followed anymore.” Keeping his heart beat in check, not letting the wolves know how he has mastered the art of lying.

His pack looked shocked but they didn’t question him. “Where is Erica?” he asked seriously.

Cora looked at Boyd before replying, “She is the tent with Malia and Kira.”

Derek nodded and moved towards the girls’ tent.

“Derek?” Boyd said slowly, “Don’t be too hard.”

Derek looked at his beta for a minute – did stiles told them? Or does the pack think his wolf heard the outburst, just like stiles assumed - before giving a small shake of the head. “I need to talk to her the way she needs to be talked too.”

Another wave of shock went through the pack. Derek turned around and saw the sight of Lydia and Stiles standing by the foot of Lydia’s tent. The way Lydia stood close to Stiles made Derek feel sick, she was looking at him with the **_Lydia face_**. He left quickly without a second glance.

_Calm down. Stiles talked to us about this, right._

**We’ll rub the kiss in her face.**

_God. Please. Stop._

“I am going to sleep now.” He could hear Stiles tell Lydia.

“Can’t you stay a while longer with me?” Lydia asked him in a hush.

“No, I can’t.” He could hear Stiles exhale. “I need to talk to Derek; he’d been gone full 4 hours. I was worried.” Oh so the pack doesn’t know they talked. They are just assuming Stiles came back without talking?

Lydia was now dejected, Derek didn’t like her being dejected, she was pack. Derek’s wolf grunted at that.

**Where are your priorities, Derek? Seriously.**

Derek needed to talk to his wolf, in private, later.

“Ok.” She obviously wasn’t giving up. “He is going to talk to Erica now; you can stay with me till then?”

Derek could feel Stiles’ smell change.

_What is he thinking?_

He heard Stiles sigh, “I can’t. I need to make sure he is ok. And I know him, he’d probably run away again after the talk with Erica. I... yeah.”

_What? I, what Stiles? Seriously? I promised I won’t leave._

“Good night, Lydia.”

At that Derek entered the tent and motioned for Kira and Malia to leave.

“Hey, Erica.”

‘Are you going to be angry with me?’ she sounded low.

“Depends”

“On?”

“How much I love you as a beta, and how much you know about not to throw tantrums while I am gone.” He looked at her firmly.

“I DID NOT… I SWEAR… ARGHH. Stiles already gave me that lecture. And I did apologize.” She made a face.

“In that case. Why don’t you let me hug and then I can threaten you with future reprimands if you do this kind of **_shit_** again” Derek offered and Erica leaped into her alpha’s arms. She slowly sobbed and Derek patted her back.

“Oh, and Erica? By SHIT I didn’t mean YOU choosing ME over LYDIA.”

Erica looked at him confused.

“You told him I love him. And that was uncalled for” Derek sighed. He smiled as he felt his beta chuckle.

.

Kira and Malia shove Derek out of their camp when Erica calmed down. Derek slowly made his way towards his own tent, hoping Stiles is asleep. But just like his wolf, Mother Nature is pissed at him too.

Stiles is playing on his phone, while being wrapped in Derek’s sleeping bag. Scott is laying down in his bag curled around on his side but Derek can feel he’s awake.

When he looks back at Stiles, he notices that Stiles is looking at him. When their eyes meet, Stiles smiles and makes grabby hands towards Derek. Derek chuckles and scoots in the sleeping bag with him. Stiles wrap his arms around Derek’s torso and Derek gently holds him from his waist.

**Kisssssssssss him**

_No._

**Please?**

_No._

 Derek lies on his back and pulls stiles on top of him.

It’s the only way they can fit into this small space. They both stays silent for a long time, Stiles was gently stroking Derek’s side. It wasn’t something extra, they had made it into a routine, after Stiles’ nightmares or Derek’s tantrums. This was how the calmed each other down. But today after the kiss, this seemed more warm.

“He is wrong.” Stiles says still stroking Derek’s sides.

“Who?” Derek asked confused.

“Your wolf.” He pops up a little to stare at Derek. “You’re the best human.”

Derek hears a small chuckle from Scott’s side.

“Will you excuse me, Stiles?” Derek moves a little and hits Scott with a book.

“Ow!” Scott grunts and moves to hit Derek back.

“No, bad scotty.” Stiles literally glare at Scoot and gets on top of Derek completely. He wraps Derek from the front. His chest over his chest, his legs around Derek’s thighs, his arms around his shoulder. “Nobody hits Derek.”

Scott chuckles at their position and at Derek’s visible discomfort. “Should I leave you two alone?” Scott cackles.

“Only if you have to…” Stiles say waving his one hand in the air. If Derek was a little red from Scott’s comment, now he was totally flushed.

Scott thought for a moment and then gave an evil sneer towards the two boys. He quickly sprang to his feet and left the tent, Stiles laughed at this, while Derek was slowly turning into a puddle.

**I like Scott, he is smart. Maybe I can switch with his wolf.**

Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles placed both his hands on top of Derek’s chest and placed his chin over them. He looked into Derek’s eyes with a happy glint in his eyes. “Hey.”

“Hi?” Derek said confused.

Stiles was so close, it will only take a small move from Derek and then he could press his lips to stiles. But it’s not a romantic comedy. Its real life. He doesn’t make a move. He stares directly in Stiles’ eyes who looks back with equal passion.

Before Derek could make a decision, stiles moved his head and wrapped his arms around Derek again to lie down in a previous position.

“I thought you left.” Stiles said quietly. “You didn’t comeback for 4 hours, and I thought you weren’t coming. I didn’t know what happened. But a part of me said it was my fault, that I made you leave.”

“I… went to the lake…”

“To see if we were being followed,” Stiles completed. “Isaac told me. And I know you were lying.” He took a breath. “We both know you’re lying” he chuckled.

Derek couldn’t lie to him. “I took a walk, clear my head.”

“From what?”

 _From the image of you holding Lydia, fighting for her! And then kissing me asking me not to give up. I just had to go._ “From what Erica said, it was rude and too much.”

“You blame her?”

“Honestly?” Derek sighed. “No.”

Stiles hummed in response.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked slowly, trying to make his tone not give away the insecurity he had in his mind.

“What do you mean.” Stiles was uneasy.

Derek sighed again and sat up, Making Stiles sit with him. “You can tell me anything, you know that right?” when Stiles nodded he continued. “Then tell me, what are we. One moment you are with Lydia, next you are with me – kissing me – then when I return I see you with her and then you are waiting for me, so we can cuddle.

What is all this? I am… scared Stiles. I really do love you. And you are scaring me. I… can’t…. I just can’t have another manipulative relationship.”

Stiles freezes at Derek’s words. He slowly pulls away from the wolf. “You think… I am gonna use you?”

“I don’t know what else to think, i have quite a history, you see.” Derek wasn’t the one to beat about the bush.

“What if I say YES?” Stiles questioned him. He was nervous but so was Derek.

“Then I’ll ask you to fuck off and then will go and mop for the rest of my life.”

“Can I tell you a secret, Derek?” Stiles asked as he stood up from Derek’s lap.

‘Yea” Derek swallowed hard.

“You’ll live.” Stiles said in a sheepish tone.

Derek looks at him with sad eyes. “No. I won’t…. Not this time.”

Stiles looks at him and sighs. “So, scotty was right. I was going to mess things up.”

Derek looks at him confused.

“I wasn’t going to tell Lydia about our kiss, I wanted her to find out on her own… I forgive her for what happened but I don’t know what got over me, I just… I wanted revenge of a sort.” Stiles admitted looking down at his lap.

And Derek tried to make sense of things.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the only sound that escaped him was a laugh. Stiles looked at Derek with absolute disbelief.

“Did you just laugh at me?” he raised his brows.

Derek shrugged as a matter of factly.

“I am opening up to you, big guy. I just accepted how I was going to make the most idiotic move to be ever made in the whole idiotic land and you are laughing.” Stiles flushed red.

“Did you make that move?” Derek was surprised how comfortable and convenient he felt while talking to Stiles.

“No… but I was…” he was interrupted by a soft pair of lips on his.

“But you didn’t. And it’s cool. I am glad you didn’t... It would have sucked.” Derek acknowledged as he moved back from the chaste kiss.

Stiles looked at Derek with disbelief, but then a small smile lit his face up. He chuckled himself and dropped himself on Derek’s chest. Derek pulled him close and buried his head into Stiles soft hair.

“I didn’t know what got over me.” Stiles said too low.

“You had a panic attack. Secrets were thrown at you and you reacted like a normal human” Derek kissed the top of his head.

“I am NOT a normal human, Hale.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I was getting there.” Derek smirked. “Normal people, even after forgiving each other, sometimes wonder about revenge, but then their good side slaps sense in them before the voices get to their head. But you Stiles, you are different; you don’t only have a dark side but also an unidentified side, a side that takes everything seriously.

You gave in to your instinct, just like us wolves do.” Derek chuckles at his example and also at the new found ability to say things in longer paragraphs.

“Did you compare me with yourself, Sourwolf?” Stiles teased.

“I guess I did.” Derek smiles into his head.

“One more question.” Derek asks.

“Yeah” stiles said.

“Did you tell her.” Derek was serious.

“I did.” Stiles took a deep breath.

“What did she say?” Derek was curious.

Stiles scent changed into concern.

“Well?” Derek pressed.

“She said now you both were even.” Stiles sighed.

Derek didn’t get what was wrong with that. “That’s what you said.”

Stiles looked Derek in the eye, “I did… because I wanted you to stay. But hearing the exact words from someone else grossed me out. I don’t want a competition, der.”

Derek still didn’t get it. “What do you want then?”

“You.”

“Derek’s heart stopped beating for a second as he saw the sincerity in Stiles’ eyes. “I still don’t get it though.”

“of course you don’t, Sourwolf.” Stiles shook his head and went back to cuddling Derek.

“Explain.” Derek demanded he was missing a point here.

“Nope. I am tired. Shhh. Sleep.” Stiles chuckled. “You don’t find any weirdness in what Lydia or I said. So no need to make big deal of it.”

Derek grumped in response.

“Can I come in now?” Scott asked from somewhere in the camp side.

Derek rolled his eyes and muttered a NO as he closed his eyes, feeling the heat of Stiles body against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert :D   
> Jackson is coming.


	12. If Only we could turn back time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Derek and Lydia chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! only 3 chapters left after this one!

It’s been a week since the pack returned from their little trip in the forest. It didn’t go the fun way Alison planned it. It was most definitely more angst with a happy ending kind of trip.

Anyways, the trip was over and it kind of changed the genre of relationship between Derek and Stiles from bromance to Romance. Lydia was surprisingly unfazed by the development between her Alpha and her current subject of affection. She was pretty much talking to him too - Which was a weird progress.

She snorted at the thought of giving up to Derek – how absurd. But a part of her was yielding the rage that had built in her the moment she saw Derek and Stile snuggled into each other on the back seat of Boyd’s car.

She sighed as she sat down on the porch steps, thinking how one trip changed everything between everyone, not only Stiles, Derek and Herself.

I mean come on! Isaac and Cora had been making heart eyes at each other lately. It was a very funny moment when Isaac refused to acknowledge that he and Cora were a thing, Cora rolled her eyes to give a kiss to her _not-boyfriend_ and explained to the confused pack that Isaac is pissed because she made the first move and asked HIM out before he had a chance too.

Erica kept avoiding Lydia and throw daggers in her direction when she thought she wasn’t looking. That was also a weird development – a well-deserved and weird development.

Speaking of weird developments, Lydia made a few discoveries in the past week. For example, she doesn’t miss Jackson the way she used to miss him when she was still moping in Alaska. Dot get her wrong, she loves Stiles, she really really do. It’s just Jackson was a part of her life too, they had good memories too, but weirdly all those memories seem to be in far forgotten past, the Jackson she spend the past 2 years with was a different guy. And she is noticing this now. And this is disturbing her.

“You are thinking too hard.” Derek said as he sat down beside her on the porch and handed her a mug of hot chocolate.

Lydia raised her eyebrows at him making him chuckled. “Didn’t poison it. However…” he pauses, “I did add an extra spoon of sugar. You know I am going to kill you with diabetes.”

Lydia chuckles, “You know depression is also a cause of diabetes?”

Derek makes a face. “Um... actually I didn’t. Does this mean I am a life saver? He continues when she gives him a confused look, “You were obviously distressed right now. I could smell it off you.”

She smiles and shakes her head, “I am just confused.”

“Care to Share?” he asked with honesty.

“Even after Considering team Derek already have more points than Team Lydia on a game called Road to Stiles’ heart?“ she asks casually.

Derek shrugs. “We’re a pack. We were still a pack when… you dated him, when Malia did… why change the dynamics now? I will listen to you and I will give you an earnest suggestion….”

“Even if I am confused about how to snatch Stiles away from you?”

Derek thinks for a moment, “Yes, Even then. Because we are pack and we have each other’s back.”

Lydia cackles, “love is making you rhyme, big bad wolf.”

Derek silently giggles too much to Lydia’s surprise, she’d seen him Laugh a couple of times but giggling? Wow.

“I am just... I’m happy. I have him Lydia… well not officially. And we havnt kissed after the camp trip. But I think I have him?”

“You mean…” Lydia is NOT hoping. “He is not your boyfriend, yet.”

Derek sighs a little. “Yea. Not yet. I mean we kissed and we talked about feelings but we didn’t do anything after that. Something changed after the kiss, and it’s noticeable. He hugs me now instead of a pat on the back when he greets me every day but that’s about it.”

“It’s Stiles, Derek. You need to wine and dine him before you take him to your bed.”

Derek turns beetroot, “I don’t want to, I mean I do but now like not now! I am just…”

“Shh. Silence big guy. You know him as a friend; he’s taking his time to know you more than that. You may love him Derek but he is not there yet. Give him time.”

“I know. I just want to…” Derek stops and his eyes widen in horror. “I am so sorry Lydia! Oh my God! You love him and here I am talking about wooing him towards my bed in front of you. I am discussing my love problems with you.”

Lydia laughs as she takes another sip from the mug. “Relax, Derek! Firstly, remember what you said? We are pack, we talk about this shit, so just don’t apologize. And secondly, “She got a wicked grin, “You totally rambled! Stiles is rubbing off on you!”

Derek laughs too, dissolving the tension. “I guess he is. So, anyways, mind telling me what is distressing you?”

She looks down into her empty mug.

“I can make you more.” Derek offers.

“This is a real miracle, I think you missed you calling.” She smiles.

“I’ll open a coffee shop when I am 60.”

“I am looking forward to it.”

A few minutes later Lydia is sitting on the Hale house couch with a second mug of hot chocolate. Derek had been patient with her.

The house is quiet even if the pack is staying in tonight. It’s an hour over midnight but Lydia is not tired. And by one look at Derek, neither is he.

“I am a banshee.” Lydia says in low voice audible enough for Derek. “I am an omen to death, I mean I learned that I can do more than that but the core is death.” When Derek doesn’t interrupt she continues, “I killed what I could have with Stiles. I loved him I still do, so much.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Lydia looks at Derek with disbelief, “I am serious, and I don’t doubt your love for Stiles. You remembered him Lydia, remembered him when he was wiped out of existence. You wouldn’t be able to do it, if he didn’t mean so much to you.” Derek squeezes her hand.

“Did – Did you remember him Derek?” She asks looking at him.

“I…” Derek takes a deep breath and look into her eyes directly, “I never forgot. When Stiles told me in New York about what happened a few months ago, it shocked me because I never forgot who he was. I didn’t tell him that, as… as I didn’t know what to say.” Derek sighs as he drops his gaze.

Lydia is bewildered by the confession. Can someone love Stiles more than her? He was Derek’s anchor maybe that’s why. She shakes her head to continue, “As I was saying, I killed it, the future that we could have, I killed it. But when I look back at it, I don’t know why I did it.

Jackson disgust me, Derek.  And I was in love with Stiles. I don’t know why I kissed Jackson. How could I do that to Stiles? All these months with him in Alaska seems like a wicked horror dream, a dream that was over a few months ago, but it left its mark. IT HURTS”

Lydia havnt realized that she was tearing up. Derek wrapped her in a hug, a pack was tactile, and it wasn’t weird.

For the first time in two years she cried. She cried because she left Stiles, she cried because it hurts too much, she cried because she just wants to go back and be Lydia martin the IT girl and not Lydia Martin the omen of Death.

Derek kept rubbing circles on her wrists, calming her down. When she felt she had wet his shirt more than necessary she pulled back. “Sorry, I just needed to get that out.”

Derek gives her a last squeeze before pulling back, “I still cry at the date the fire happened. I didnt do it, I didn’t ignite it, but I could’ve stopped it. I don’t know why I didn’t. I want to go back. Somehow. But I can’t….

I can’t… so I cry. I sit there at my dad’s grave and weep until the sun rises. I lay next to my brother’s grave and drape my arm over it, he was 5… I know he is in a happy place, but I just want to… you know… hug him. What if he’s having a nightmare?

Sometimes I pray to whatever force is out there that, even if I can’t stop the fire then at least let me go back just for a few minutes and just let me hug dad good bye, just let me play that stupid games of animal cards with Michael one more time. Just one time.” Derek is sobbing too. Lydia is shocked, she forgot just like everyone else that under the cover of a 26 year old was still the 15 year old boy who lost everything.

“You know wolves can communicate. My wolf can talk to my dad’s wolf?” Lydia really didn’t know that. “He never tells me know, what they talk about, I mean the wolf is me but the human me don’t know about it… And it’s fair… in some twisted way, its fair…

 It’s just I miss them. I… don’t… deserve… it….i never it. With Paige and Kate and Julia…the fire… all that, I didn’t deserve it. I might have pissed off some great force while I would’ve been young but I WAS young, right? I didn’t deserve it. Peter gave Paige the bite, he should’ve been punished, Kate used a minor, her house needed to be burn, Jennifer compelled a broken person, and she needed to be betrayed. NOT ME.”

Lydia didn’t realize that she was sobbing along with the wolf. She threw her arms around the breaking Alpha. They both keep sitting there crying. “It wasn’t you, Derek.”

“I… got th’ wors’ en’ tho’”

“’m so-yi”

“it doesn’ go’ away”

“I know.”

They kept crying for a long time. Lydia got up to discard their mugs on the kitchen. When she came back, Derek was wiping his face. “Sorry, I wept on you.” His voice hoarse.

“It’s ok. I started it.” Lydia shrugged as she took her place on the couch.

“Derek, I am scared.” She says after a while. “When I think about it, Jackson seems different. I am scared. I think something bad is gonna happen.”

“Hey, “Derek scoots closer, “We are a pack, a family. Ok? We’ll get through it. Personally I think, you are just tired and you know he was away for some time so he seems different.” He pauses, “but even if there is something wrong, we’ll get through, ok?”

Lydia smiles and hugs her alpha one more time. Derek smiles because Lydia smells like pack, something he didn’t smell like since their little feud started.

Derek felt proud; he was going to become a good Alpha.

A part of him hoped if his wolf will tell this to his dad tonight. He’ll be proud, he knows.

.

.

They woke up the sound of television going on. Stiles was sitting on the other couch watching the news, Rafael was sitting with him but he was throwing daggers at Derek and Lydia’s direction – who were still sitting in a seated position.

“Are you cheating on Stile, der?” Rafael asked causing Lydia to laugh and Derek to go blue.

“What.”

“Rafael!” it was Stiles who scolded the boy.

“But…”

“That is my Sourwolf you are accusing.” Stiles said now looking at Derek. His eyes were soft but playful eyes.

“Coffee?” Talia asked from the kitchen.

“Please.” Lydia said as she got up and stretched. “I’ll just freshen up.” She turns around to look at Derek. “Thank you.”

Derek smiles and nods. He’s still very much sleepy and embarrassed by Rafael’s accusation.

When Lydia sprints up the stairs after giving Stiles a kiss on cheek, stiles dismisses Rafael and goes to sit in Derek’s lap.

“Good morning.” He chimes.

“Ahan.” Derek sleepy hugs Stiles from behind. “It’s still 7:30. You wanna go back to bed.”

Derek doesn’t reply and gets up, taking stiles with him, he hears Rafael and Talia snicker but he doesn’t care.

He drops the boy on the bed and dives in curling his body next to Stiles.

“Derek?”

I swear we were just talking.” Derek clarifies before Stiles can even go there, which results in Stiles smacking him on his head.

“I know.” He rolls his eyes. “We’re a pack Derek, we are tactile. I would never think of you like that, I trust you. Infact i was just saying that I am glad you guys talked, you both got puffy eyes so I am sure it was an emotional roller coaster.”

Derek stares at him.

“Also, I was gonna say how amazing of an Alpha you are and you’ll be. Scott is so not gonna be jealous.”

Derek chuckles and wraps his arms around this amazing, trusting boy. “I love you.” He nuzzles into his neck

Stiles hugs him back and nods in his chest. Derek is out in a few minutes.

.

.

It is 11 when they both finally drag their asses down; everyone looks like they just got up. Malia was still yawning.

Rafael was nowhere near in sight and Talia explained that the boy went out.

Derek was in the middle of his coffee when he smelled it – blood.

The pack was out the door in a second leaving a bewildered Stiles and Alison behind, Lydia joined the pack.

“RAFAEL!” Laura screamed into the trees. A few moments later a bloodied and naked boy came in view. Derek suddenly leapt him into his arms. Rafael screamed trying to break free from Derek’s grip but he just kept holding the youngest member of his family tightly.

It took a moment for Rafael to recognize Derek’s scent and the boy started to relax. He held onto Derek for dear life and Derek kept him firmly in his arms.

“I am going to kill the bastard who did this!” Cora screamed. “No body touches my little brother!”

Scott’s eyes were Alpha red and he was snarling. “Who did this. you tell me. I will rip his every bone apart, I swear on my life.”

“QUIET!” Derek silenced the angry pack “hey, baby? Look at me Rafael. Look at your brother.” Derek was breaking; Rafael looked so much like his Dad. They were cousins, their dads were brothers. The boy was 3 when the fire happened, he lost his parents and now Talia was his mom.

“Rafael, honey…” Talia said as she got into view with Lydia and Kira.

“MOM!” the boy ran towards Talia and sobbed into her shoulder. “It was… it was… scary.”

“We’ll kill it.” Laura assured.

Rafael’s body was covered in marks and blood. His hair were out of place.

Laura picked a stone from his hair while trying to sooth him, before she could throw it away, Lydia came forward. “Can I look at it? Maybe I can track something?” Laura nodded and passed the stone to Lydia. Talia along with Kira, Malia, Cora and Isaac took the boy home while Erica, Boyd, Laura, Scott, Lydia and Derek stayed behind.

Lydia tried to use the stone to see what really happened before she screamed a deadly scream. Derek and Scott rushed to her side and when she opened her eyes she was scared.

“Lyds?” Scott asked.

“It’s… Jackson… but it’s really not Jackson.”

“What?” Erica just looked at her.

“Derek,” Lydia looked at him with pleading eyes. “I told you something is wrong. It’s him but he is not him. Its… confusing.”

“Let us go home and will figure this out later. Ok?” Scott offered and everyone nodded.

“I’ll call Deaton and see if he can get the wards up.” Laura said. “Give me the stone Lydia, maybe it’ll help.”

The remaining pack made their way into the hale house where an angry Cora was being caged in the arms of a very disturbed Isaac. Malia was furious and Kira looked mad. Stiles and Alison were trying to calm them. Talia seemed to be upstairs with Rafael.

Stiles made his way to Derek when he came in. “What happened.”

Derek explained everything Lydia felt in the forest.

“I will RIP HIM APART” “JACKSON IS SO BARBQUED!”

“ _Stilinski, get your mojo together, you are giving that man hell_!” Cora literally points a finger at Stiles and he nods firmly. He then looks at Lydia. “We’ll find out what’s going on. I promise.”

She smiles at him weakly.

This is her family. They can do it, whatever IT is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or point out mistakes.   
> this story is unbetaed so be gentle!


	13. me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter.

I didn't want it to be like this, but it is. Sadly.

I wasn't strong enough to say this to all of u but i think i am now. I can do this.

The day i promised that I'll update soon, later that week there was an accident. I lost my best friend.

He'd usually be the first one to comment on my updates and it didn't feel right. And waking up in a hospital bed knowing you'd lost someone in a crash is not very healthy for brain. I distanced myself from writing.

I wanted to update that, but I couldn't do it without hoping maybe he'd comment something like 'Im still here' or maybe 'You thought I'll leave like that?' 

I still read fics and i did write a few small scenes but every time i opened this fic, it was just weird.

He wasn't even a teenwolf person, just did that because i once told him about kudos and shit and i just miss him every single time. 

I didn't even get to say good bye. 

But I won't let this thing hang on anymore. I'll post all the remaining chapter in a day or two. I'll be over with it. 

Thanks for the wait and understanding. 

Peace


	14. Th return of the ex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson makes an entry :) that is enough of the summary you guys need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to be a nice person & upload it all together. but i am not a nice person, im evil :) 
> 
> anyways updates would be daily from today, since there are 4 of them, i can start my new AU from Monday!
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy!

Raphael really didn’t remember anything, all he knew was that he was attacked from the back while he was coming back home. Talia refused anymore interrogation since he was clearly shaken.

Cora was throwing a major fit when Scott an Erica joins them with Isaac & Boyd trailing behind. Laura had instructed all the Betas to go for a parameter check.

“Found anything?”

“Nope,” Scott start, “but I ant guarantee it’s Jackson. I havnt seen him for so long so it’s hard to say accurately.”

“So there is a possible chance that it is someone else?” Alison stood from her place.

“Well at this point I can’t say anything. There is still 50% chance that it’s him but there is also 50% chance that it is not.’

“Doesn’t matter.” Derek said deadpan. “Whoever it is doesn’t get to get away with this. This is hale/McCall territory and we had made sure all the werewolf communities in that joining areas knows this. If its Jackson or some lost omega, they’ll have to face the consequence of attacking on of the werewolves.”

“Especially a wolf who’s a kid!” Stiles add.

“Exactly.” Laura nods.

There was a moment of silence.

“So... What now?” Isaac asks.

All eyes were fixed on Derek and Scott and they both just looked at each other, Derek nods a little in Scott’s direction asking him to continue.

“Don’t look at me man; I don’t know what to do!” Scott sighs.

Derek rolls his eyes & moves towards Stiles, who opens his arms for the alpha. Derek breaths in his scent, visibly calming.

“We wait,” he whispers.

“We wait,” the pack agrees.

They were in the middle of discussion, when all the wolves stiffened. Derek growled and ran outside while Cora sprinted after him half shifted.

_I WILL KILL HIM. Derek's wolf screamed._

Jackson's scent was so close. Lydia and stiles looked at each other dumbfounded. They had no idea what was going on. Hissing from the wolves bought their attention towards the car that was now being parked in the Hale driveway.

Lydia stiffens as she sees the man of her nightmares make his way into the hale property. Jackson Whitmore.

He was here.

He was _here_.

He was smiling... _Apologetically_?

Wait. What.

Before Cora could jump and rip his throat out, Jackson kneels down and bows in submission towards Derek and Scott- a werewolf way of acknowledging the presence of an alpha.

Scott nods towards Isaac who holds Cora back.

“Let me have him!” she hisses.

“Shh, babe no.” Isaac soothes her & Derek visibly flinches as his brother from bond tries to calm own his sister from blood.

Derek and Scott stares down at the omega and flashes their eyes, accepting his submission.

Jackson stands and his eyes linger towards Stiles who was now holding Lydia protectively. His expression twitches for a second but he instantly locks eyes with Derek.

“I was back from college, was just letting my wolf free, when one of the beta’s scent crossed me.” He sighs, “I acted on my omega instincts - you know _attack the unknown_.” He uses his fingers for emphasis, “When i realized what i did, i was... Ashamed” Derek noted that he was telling the truth, “i went home, changed and here i am. Since this is your territory it’s justified to assume that it was one of your betas.”

“It was a boy, 13 year old.”  Scott interrupts

Jackson's eyes widens a little, “My apologies”

The two alphas share a look and then Scott nods towards Derek.

“ _YOU_ traumatized my brother, Jackson.” Derek says tightening his jaw, “but... Since it was mistake, you won’t be punished” Cora whines at Derek's remarks. “However, your forgiveness - that is Raphael's to give”

Jackson nods.

The pack relaxes. And Jackson looks at Lydia. “Hey.” He smiles – the nerve.

Lydia stares at him with repulsion. The last time she saw him he was visibly doing the DO with someone else.

Stiles grip on Lydia tightens and Derek tightens his fist - an action Jackson didn't miss.

“What are you doing here?” Lydia stares at him directly.

“Vacations. And then i knew you were back at home… So...”

“So you decided, 'hey Lydia is home! Let’s go rub some salt in her wounds” Erica murmured.

Lydia is shocked by Erica's concern but they are a pack after all.

Jackson scoffs at Erica, “I am not here to _rub_ anything, and I just wanted to know which part of an open relationship disgusted Lydia?” He looks at stiles and smirks. “I mean Lydia was in an _open relationship_ before i came back, she didn't mind that time.”

Lydia deflates while Stiles stiffens at that comment. Before Jackson came back Lydia and Stiles were in a relationship and it was ** _not_** open.

Jackson smirks towards Lydia, “You are an amazing person Lydia, don’t expect me to believe you actually **cheated** on someone. It was an open relationship just like ours.”

Lydia felt like someone slapped her. These were exactly her words - well not exactly - but the implication was same. She told Stiles after hooking up with Jackson that they were not official yet, and Jackson just used the more hurtful version, AN OPEN RELATIONSHIP.

Lydia felt Stiles grip loosens _“No Stiles, please”_ she wanted to say but the next moment Stiles was back in the house, before she could go after him Derek dashes after the boy.

Jackson smirks at the scene before him and come closer to Lydia – Malia growls under her breath - he mock whispers to her, “Wow, he moved on pretty fast how are u holding up? Babe.”

Lydia gives him a fuming look but doesn't say anything.

“Jackson?” before the pack could plan a barbeque of Jackson, Talia appears through the door.

“Mrs. Hale,” Jackson smiles, the face of the innocent.

“Are you joining us for lunch?” Talia smiles.

A series of grunts echoes through the hale house.

“Of course,” Jackson beams “If only I’m allowed”

“Oh that you are,” Talia looks at the pack. “Any omega in our territory is allowed to join us.”

Lydia smirks at Talia's implication. Talia Hale in all her awesome glory just told Jackson that he's not pack, that he'll _never_ be pack.

To say lunch was awkward would be underrated.

As soon as Derek had seen Jackson at the table he dragged Stiles out of the house saying that they're eating out, only to be dragged back in by Stiles 3 minutes later declaring they're eating in.

Raphael had given Jackson a small smile declaring that he understood omega senses. Laura had gritted her teeth at him and if Jackson tripped a little at the last step, no one blamed Cora at all.

Stiles sat next to Lydia and had his left hand protectively on her back, while Derek who sat at Stiles right - after glaring at Isaac who shifted to the couch to give him space - was tearing apart his food.

"Derek," Malia started, "Stop torturing the poor dead chicken food. If you are not hungry, let me have it."

Her remark earned her eye rolls from the entire pack and Kira leaned toward her girlfriend lightly pecking her on the cheek and whispering a small _shutup Malia_.

"Thank you letting me join you guys, it was really nice" Jackson smiled at Talia.

He then turns to face Lydia, "Will you be there at Danny's birthday next week?"

"That's none of your concern." Stiles was the one who answered.

Derek shrank a little as the wave of pure protection and concern poured out from Stiles.

Jackson smiled a little as if he just heard a joke. "I was just wondering if you guys were invited, i don’t want you people to skip on a party just because I’m there. I mean look at you two," he points towards Lydia and Stiles. "You guys have been away from each other for years; i don't want your dates to become awkward because of me."

Derek stiffens at his comment and Laura looked like she will bury Jackson alive. Stiles just looked at him confused, "What?"

Jackson smirks a little, "Come on Stilinski, i am not stealing your girlfriend away. Within the past hour i realized that you two are made for each other." He sighs, "i shouldn't have assumed you'd be single lyds, i mean it’s about time you two reconciled!" he gives them the most fake smile known to mankind.

"Excuse me," Derek silently rises from his place and leaves while Stiles drops his hand from Lydia's back. A wave of sadness rolls off Lydia as soon as Stiles backs away and Scott feels like he's going to murder someone, possibly a blonde asshole.

"Get out." Laura states to Jackson directly.

"Huh?" Jackass Whitmore looks at her with mock innocence. "Did i do something wrong?" He looks at Stiles constipated expression and smirks, "Oh, i assumed again. Didn't i? You guys haven't reconciled yet, or are you taking things slow."

A crash is heard from upstairs and Stiles takes off from his place. Lydia watches him make his way up the stairs with longing.

"Oh my." Jackson gasps, "Oh crap. My _bad_. Derek and Stiles are a thing now? Oh my God, i just supposed since you know Stiles is... I mean _WAS_ crazy about you, right Scott? And well you were still _clearly in love_ with him while engaged to _me_..."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE JACKSON!" Cora screams half shifted and Isaac springs from his place before blood is spilled.

Jackson smiles a little and leaves with out another word.

"I'll see you guys later." Lydia rises from her place moments later and rushes out the main door.

"Go after her, now." Scott instructs Alison and is surprised when he sees Erica joining Alison.

Stiles comes down the minute Erica leaves and leave the Hale house without another look. "Stiles!" Scott runs after him and Cora falls to the floor while Isaac keeps murmuring soothing words to her.

Laura and Malia share a look and they both silently make their way upstairs.

Talia sighs as she asks Kira and Boyd to clean up the table with her. Boyd silently helps, he feels sad. He could feel Derek falling apart. He could feel hurt and heart break rolling off of Stiles.

It was supposed to be their summer. He sighs as he helps Talia cleanup, thinking about places where he can torture an assholic blond omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont kill me!


	15. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all my stories are unbeta'd, so be gentle.

_Derek was pissed. He was going to kill someone! How dare he refer to Lydia as Stiles' girlfriend?_

_He threw the vase that was in his room and grunted. He sat down on his bed, his claws digging in the mattress._

_He was having a panic attack. Suddenly a similar scent hit him as two shivering hands cupped his cheeks. "Derek? It’s ok. I’m right here. Look at me. Come on."_

_Girlfriend, Girlfriend, Girlfriend._

_"Get the fuck away from me, Stiles” Derek growled at him._

_"What?" Stiles stiffen at the words._

_"I said, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME." Derek repeated a little louder, with his claws digging deep in the mattress._

_"Why?" Stiles scent turned hurt. "Because Jackson said something? Derek he knew what he was doing. He was doing that on purpose. Are you seriously blaming this on me?"_

_"You were protective of her!" Derek hissed_

_"Yes, i was. She's pack Derek. Weren't you protective of me when you saw my ex return to beacon hills? Weren't Scott and Erica and Laura protective of me?" Stiles came closer to Derek, adjusting between his legs. "She's pack Derek. Would Boyd accuse Erica of being protective of me?"_

_"Boyd trusts Erica because they are in a relationship. Because Erica doesn't love you!" Derek was losing control._

_Stiles deflate at the words. He drops his hands from Derek's face. "Are you saying what we have isn't a relationship? Are you saying you don’t trust me? Are you telling me that_ **I’m** _in love with_ **her** _?"_

_Derek takes a deep breath and thinks about what he said. "We aren't in a relationship Stiles."_

_"And whose fault is that?" Stiles whispered._

_"Not mine." Derek shook his head._

_Stiles laughed a flat laugh. "Not yours? You told me you love me YESTERDAY. You didn't ask me out yet! I was the one who kissed you, stopped you! Asked you to woo me, which means i want you to date me!" Stiles look at him in disbelief, "Derek. Look at me._ **Please** _.  How can you accuse me of not being in a relationship with you in just one day?"_

_"I didn’t fall for you yesterday! It’s been years, stiles! 4 years!"_

_“I didn't know! U never said anything! “Stiles cry_

_Stiles stood up from his place and looked at Derek. "You think i love her?"_

_Derek howls and flashes his eyes_

_"Answer me, you think i love her."  Stiles asked again_

_"Falling out of love is something close to a myth to me." Derek admits_

_"So you think... I love... Her?" Stiles suddenly sounds small, Derek’s wolf screams to be comfort  stiles. "You think i love her because Jackson said so? My words don’t matter to you.”_

_"You never said them, Stiles.” Derek sighs in defeat_

_"Because it’s been a day only... Alpha Hale ". Derek's head shoots up at Stiles' tone. “I was gonna make it special, because you are_ **special** _." Derek could smell the heart break off of Stiles. "I won’t apologize for assuming too much. You see, I didn't know that i would be accused of being unfaithful within one day of our relationship... I’m sorry, not a_ **relationship** _, with in one day of our courting? Agreement? Convenience? “He takes one deep breath. “I am glad we had this talk; better get these things over with before they sink too deep. It was nice to spend a day with you, it was beautiful, indeed."_

_Derek realized what he was saying, "Stiles. . .”_

_Stiles moved his hand out front, stopping Derek from continuing. He takes a step closer and pecks Derek one last time, “No need to make it harder than it already is, Derek. I'll stay out of your way."_

_And with that Stiles left the room, and possibly Derek too._

 

________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_Laura and Malia found him a few minutes later when he was still sitting on the bed with his claws deep in his mattress. "Why did stiles leave? And why do you smell like death" Malia scrunches her nose up. "Oh and we kicked Jackson out."_

_Laura nods in approval but Derek doesn't move. He can’t believe he said those things to Stiles without a second thought._

_"Derek?" Laura sinks down to his level. "Derek? Look at me what's wrong."_

_"I... I told him to leave me alone. I told him... I don’t Trust him. Laura... He... He called me Alpha hale." Derek doesn't know what to do. Someone tell him what to do._

_Malia stares at him in disbelief and Laura holds her little brother tightly. "It'll be ok. He'll come around"_

_"No he won't" Malia interjects, "you did exactly what Jackson wanted you to do Derek. You pushed him away. Stiles won’t come around because he's not a fucking toy, just like you aren't. You hated being accused, judged and hurt. And you do all those things to him. Wow. You make me so proud" with that Malia leaves the room and Derek wallows in the thought of how to make this better._

 

________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lydia was in her room crying uncontrollably. Why was she so weak? She let Jackson get to her. What was her problem? What kind of glitch is in her brain?

She was already in so much pain and then Jackson had to bring up her and Stiles' relationship. The way stiles flinched at the word girlfriend and how he ran after Derek was something Lydia will never forget. Jackson did that on purpose, they all knew. Yet, she was being a weakling and crying over it.

Erica kept petting her hair while Alison was curled on her side. Her phone buzzed an hour later.

Stiles was calling her. She felt how Erica froze but luckily she didn't say anything

Lydia cleared her throat before answering. "Hello?"

"I love him Lydia. Please, please, please know this. I love him. When you left, it hurt me. The thought of him leaving? Kills me! I can’t.... I just can’t be without him."

Tears wells up in Lydia's eyes once more and Erica tightens her grip on her, clearly listening to every word Stiles was saying.

"He thinks i love you. No wait... He is _sure_ i love you. Lydia… i really do love you, but as a pack. I am in love with him. But..."

"But?" Her voice cracks.

“Doesn’t matter, It’s over. He... Doesn't really want whatever we had. He says it wasn't a relationship, and apparently it’s my fault. I’m... I’m trying to find out how is it my fault. I just wanted a vacation. I didn't plan it, none of it. I... Never do plan. But things... They find me. Bad luck finds me” stiles was clearly in tears.

Lydia takes a breath before saying, "I’m sorry"

"It’s..."

"Let me say it Stiles. I knew he loved you the moment he stepped out of that car. I knew you loved him back the moment you rushed into his arms. And every other time where you picked him... It hurt... But i knew it. I was just... Scared to acknowledge it. I thought if I'd ignore it, it'll go away. That you'll be back."

"..... It did go away. His trust went away. Seemed like i had hurt him all this time." Stiles laughed, "You know what’s funny?"

"What?"

"That they all look at me with those angry eyes accusing me of hurting him. Lydia i realized he loves me **_yesterday_**! Before that, I'd always thought that maybe I'm his best Friend, it’s not his fault though ask him if this hurt thing happened in New York. He'll say no, it never did! It’s... Its beacon hills! I’m not even back for a month and the most beautiful thing i had has been taken away from me. I lost the guy i love; i lost my best friend Lydia. And the funny part is i didn't know how  & when.

Does _not knowing_ make me guilty? Is it really my fault?" Stiles is 100% crying now.

And Lydia couldn't be sadder. She messed up in the first place and then when things were looking good, Jackson coms back. He doesn't hurt her, he hurts him, Stiles. The guy who didn't even know what was going on.

She wishes she could stop it "Stiles? Talk to him."

"He told me to get the fuck away from him" he whispers a second later. "I gotta go. I think I'll head back to the city. I can’t... Not now. Not while, I’m the guilty one."

"I love you" she says one last time.

"And i love him. More than i should."

The line goes dead and Lydia closes her eyes letting the tears roll down her face.

She could feel Erica sobbing too.

"We didn't give him a chance? Did we?" Erica asks silently.

"No. We didn't “Alison agrees.

"We all did mess up. And who got hurt?" Lydia asked.

"The guy who was the innocent among us all" Erica says quietly, "i told him all those things in the clearing when he hugged you and not Derek. I refused to believe that he acted on his instinct, his powers forcing him to make sure that the weakest link of the pack was ok. Derek might have been hurt too. But they... **_They both were anchors_**! Stiles knew he was ok, his gut knew that his alpha - Derek -would be fine. He did exactly what a second in command does and i just..."

"Wasn't your fault." Alison holds Erica, "we act on instincts all of us. As a beta you were concerned for your alpha. The only problem is, we accept when a wolf acts on instinct, we don’t acknowledge others & its natural too, it’s what makes us, **_US_** "

"I started it," Lydia murmurs, "i wanted to fight Derek over it. And look what happened, Derek and i reconciled that day after we returned yet... Jackson he shouldn't have said all that."

"I just hope things get better," Alison smiles. "I mean i have a whole week at Beach planned." The girls give a small laugh

Erica looks at Lydia, “I’m sorry. For real this time."

"I’m sorry too. I acted like spoiled brat who thought her pout can win her anything."

"Well it did win you some whole heated insults" Erica teases.

Alison hugs both her pack mates’ close. They'll get over it, they're a pack. They'll get over it.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Stiles sat down by the lake as he sketched in his sketch book. The sun was almost setting, but he really didn't wanna leave, Scott left after stiles told him that he's fine he just needs sometime.

He felt a presence behind him, only to turn around and see Jackson leaning lazily against the tree.

"Hey stiles."

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lydia, Erica and Alison were back at the Hale house after Alison dragged their asses back declaring moments like these deserve pack cuddles. Derek was on the foyer when the girls arrived. He looked at Lydia and she moved towards him. Both of them said "i am sorry" at the same time while hugging the life out of each other. Isaac jumped in screaming "pack cuddle" and soon all the others joined.

Boyd was the only sane one who rolled his eyes and Talia patted him on the back. "We still need Stiles to complete it" Talia chimed in.

Derek looked sad and Lydia gave him a reassuring smile. "He's pissed but he's stiles.”  Scott nodded at that. “He'll come around, dude!"

"Or," Laura says as she break free from Malia’s grip, "you can buy him a lot of roses and go apologize"

Erica beams at that. Derek looks towards the preserve longingly. "I hurt him"

"That’s what you two do best! It’s your signature trait! Now goooooo" Cora whines and pushes Derek out of the group cuddle.

Lydia stands up feeling an ache in her chest. "You ok?" Kira asks her.

Before she could reply, her banshee senses kick in, and she screams.

The pack is suddenly on alert; she falls down after her episode as tears rolls down her face.

_"It’s Stiles."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuddos help m breath..  
> .  
> Also i am starting a new fic. It can either be a arrange marriage AU or A/B/O one. I haven't really decided yet. Until then I'll upload, one chapter fics that are using my mobile space like they pay for it. *Huffs And Puffs* .


	16. Comatose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Stiles & Derek's POV only.  
> .  
> Also a shout out to BlueRoseJuliet because they are awesome! thy just guessed stiles pov b4 i even posted :P :

The wolves run into the preserve following Scott, who knew where he last left Stiles. Derek was losing his mind.

_Please dont be late. His wolf screamed at him._

 His pace fastens and within 5 minutes they reach the lake side.

Stiles sketch book laid there, open, with Stiles sitting with his head in his hands, he was alive. His heart was beating too fast, His breathing rough. Laura jumped to his side nudging him with her nose. Isaac ran and draped himself over Stiles. Scott howled and ran towards north.

Derek looked at Stiles and then back at Scott. His nose picked up what smelled like an omega. _Jackson._

Derek ran after Scott.

He was going to kill Jackson.

Boyd, Cora and Malia ran after him. Erica and Isaac hurried Stiles back to the house where Alison, Kira and Lydia waited for them. Laura runs towards Deaton's place just in case, they need him.

Derek ran with frenzy. How dare Jackson comes in _his_ territory, hurt _his_ brother, and then try  & create misunderstandings between them both. Derek would've forgiven him. But he hurt Stiles, Derek didn't know what he did but it was enough to tingle Lydia's banshee sense. Which means it was worse. Derek was going to kill that bastard.

His eyes turn red and Scott swiftly slowed letting Derek lead - Scott's wolf acknowledging the presence of a livid alpha.

They caught upto Jackson a few minutes later and the wolves surround him. Growling, Derek took a step closer, he clearly stood tall. Letting his fangs fall. Jackson's wolf twitched a little bit didn't back off.

Derek jump towards him and Jackson didn't dodge allowing the attack. His wolfy smirk on his place as he dug  his claws into Derek's chest. Derek winced in pain but it didn't stop him to scratch the hell out of Jackson's face. The other wolves circled around them, Letting Derek take the lead. Both of them growling, hitting and biting each other. Jackson threw Derek off of him and Malia sprung to action, Throwing Jackson off guard. Scott hit from behind and threw Jackson's body at least 20 feet off the ground.

Derek waited for his fall as his claws out & dig them in Jackson's chest who sunk his teeth in Derek's shoulder. Both wolfs howled with pain and shifted back, before their broken bones let the healing kick in.

Derek was naked, covered in blood, mud and bruises. He held Jackson to the ground and before Jackson could react, punched him in the face

He hit him again, because he could. He swore on the grave on his father that he will keep hitting that bastard until he broke his face. But since both of them were werewolves, it'll take some time. And Derek was onboard, he was so onboard with the plan of investing his time in the rearrangement of Jackson's face.

He could hear Scott screaming his name from somewhere down the forest but he didn't care, Derek wanted to murder the cause of Stiles' pain and agony.

Scott and Boyd ripped Derek off of Jackson before he could complete his job. While Erica and cora held off Jackson.

'let me go!  I will fucking ruin this son lf a bitch!' Derek growled.

Jackson spat on the ground and then laughed. A sick laugh. 'for what Hale? For saying the truth? For mentioning the universally accepted truth?!'

'Fuck you!' Derek was growing wilder; Scott and Boyd could barely hold him.

'I didn't lie, you asshole! Stiles is not worth it! Its not my fault that he's missing i just SAID THE FUCKING TRUTH!”

With that Scott grew rigid. He snarled and Boyd now had to hold back two alphas. It would have boosted up his ego a little if it wasn't for the fact that they both were his APLHAS.

“What the fuck you did!” Scott snarled.

Jackson shrugged off Erica's grip. “I said the truth McCall. The truth that everyone knows but refuse to accept.” He looked at Derek, “You say you love him? You claim he hurt you? How many times did you notice how HURT he was?”

Derek broke off Boyd's grip and leapt towards Jackson. Jackson screamed in pain as Derek punches him again, “HALE?! Can't fucking take the blame? You accused him of not trusting you, you accused him of not loving you, and you told him he didn't feel the same way about you. All of you told him that.” Derek punched him in the face, Jackson spits some blood out, “You all forget, he was scared, after what LYDIA did. I mean did you really fell in love with someone just a few months after Kate burned your family down? Or maybe after Jennifer used you? How easy was it.” Derek’s fist stopped mid air.

Cora stared at Jackson blankly.

“It took you 8 years Hale! 8 fucking years to move on. And it took you 4 more to actually accept that to Stiles face and you expected him to running in your arms? Lydia might be his ex but she bought him back when you all forgot him! Stiles may not love her but he’ll always be grateful. _And how can he not_?

 I just reminded Stiles that he will forever be a NO ONE! I did it because he took LYDIA from me! I remembered the first day Lydia said his name in sleep! It was our first day at Alaska! He was always there in our conversations. I was HURT! So i hurt her too. But instead of noticing it, she ran back into him. So i came back to hurt him! I told him he was worthless and broken, I reminded him how someone who bought him back _forgot_ him that easily, so it wouldn’t be hard for his precious Derek to do it too -  who never actually looked back.

 So don’t blame me hale, don't you dare blame me...”

Scott roared as he leapt towards Jackson, but Derek didn't care. His ears were ringing, his head hurt.

He ran back towards the clearing hoping to pick up Stiles' scent. All those times Stiles flinched, all those times he looked up at him with a crazy expression, it was not an expression of a boy with confused feelings; it was an expression of a boy who was waiting to be _rejected_.

They all had their own demons to fight, Stiles demon was him, himself. He was human. He felt things, not as strong as a werewolf did, but he FELT. He had a heart that broke, brain that faught, feelings that got hurt.

Derek made sure Lydia didn't feel left out, because he knew as an alpha his betas will always side him. But he outed Stiles in the process, he got so deep into his feelings that all his betas sided with him, who sided stiles _? No one, **not his pack**_ **.** They all loved stiles, but once again, the WOLVES sided the WOLF.

He made his way to the clearing and found stiles' sketchbook lying down, the dampness ruined it, Derek picked it up, he needed to find stiles. He needed to find his mate.

“Derek?” It was Laura, she was behind him.

“ Derek... You need to see... Help him” Laura said quietly.

Derek perked up at that and asked her to lead the way.

10 minutes he was standing outside his bedroom, Stiles’ sketch book clutched securely in his arms. He entered the room silently.

He was there, Stiles was there, sitting on the floor looking down, tear streaked face. “Stiles?” Derek touched him slowly.

He didn't move.

Derek poked him again, “Stiles?”

Derek heard gasp, it was probably Laura. He dropped the sketchbook and moved to hold Stiles close. He held him in his arms.

When he looked up she was crying. “He can't hear you.”

“What?” Derek was confused.

“He's in void – his personal comatose. He's punishing himself,” laura sobbed slowly.

Derek looked at her and then at Stiles, he slowly lifted the face of the man he was in love with. Stiles eyes were wide unblinking; he was focusing on nothing in particular. He was lost.

Derek's breath hitched, he was there the last time this happened. He anchored him back. He knows how it felt when stiles voided them all, the silence that deafens them, the pain lf nothing. The empty space.

But he couldn't help him now, because he wasn't there with him anymore, it was just Stiles now. Derek couldn't anchor him anymore; Stiles had let him go, just like he asked Stiles too.

And Derek? Well Derek Hale lost another one of his family.

Stiles was gone.

And he was never coming back - not until he really wants to.

That night the Hale wolves with howl again, one last time

 

_________________________________________________________

 

It was too quiet for his own good, even in the silence of the library there was a buzz.

In the silence of his wrath, his thoughts, his anger buzzed through him.

But now it was too quiet, his own head was quiet.

Jackson's words kept on repeating in his head but the echo of those words weren't reaching him anymore, they were just motions without sound.

It was death but there was no pain - and that in itself was painful.

The pain of nothingness.

But just because the voices stopped doesn't mean he is not hurt.

Getting hurt was his specialty.

_You think you're so special? Wow, Stilinski! You're just a hyperactive spaz! Your own mother believed you could kill her and what were you at that time? 5? 6?_

_You had a hopeless crush on Lydia for a decade. You got a chance, and she CHEATED on you, because you're not enough!_

_Even Derek knows where to stop! He told you to get the fuck away from him! You're not enough, Stiles. How much more time you need to understand this?!_

_Your father loves you because HE DOESN'T HAVE AN OPTION, because once someone finds an option. They'd rather leave you behind. Scott's your best friend slash brother right? I heard he picked the way pack over you, and he'll do it all over again!_

_They'll pick each other all over again, over YOU. Because you? You are just a freak. A pair of useless limbs forced to become a body. You don't even know who you are. Fucking void lunatic!_

_A science experiment._

_Think of it this way, Hales put up with you because they're scared. You scare them Stiles. And you know what they say 'you can't beat 'em, join 'em' they joined you, so they don’t end up bleeding down their ears. You worthless piece of shit._

_Lydia chose me, and **She'll choose me all over again**. _

_It’s better if you just go away. Someplace where no one will fall in pity love with you... Go stiles._

 

And here he was, in a place where no one was going to fall in pity love with him

Jackson didn't lie. Jackson never did. He's been an ass. He's never been a liar. Stiles had.

Stiles who ran away from who he is. Never accepting the fate always fighting back. It would have been better if he was dead.

Even Derek pushed him away. His best friend, Derek.

And why wouldn't he? He's the one who messes up all the time, so why would Derek keep up with him.

Scott got bitten - because Stiles dragged him out.

His mom believed he was a monster - like he is now.

He forgave Lydia in just a few days - who actually does that? Oh he knows, **_No one_**!

He should have died the day Argents held him prisoner, or maybe when nogitsune possessed him, how about the time when Matt chased him? Hmmm, maybe when ghost riders took him.

He just should've been dead by now.

He couldn't even be there for Derek; he was definitely a pathetic excuse for a life form. He felt his rib bruise - ah so this is what happens to my victim - soon he'd be suffocating.

Well at least, he won't cry, if he will, no one is going to hear it.

...

Derek hears the sound of a rib breaking, his eyes perk up at stiles' face but it showed no sign of pain. His comatose was getting scary for Derek. If it wasn't for Stiles' heart, stiles is as good as all those people in the beacon city morgue.

It doesn't stop Derek from absorbing his pain though, the black vains take away Stiles pain and Derek winces at the intensity of the pain.

"Come on. I refuse to lose you like this. Please?" Derek murmurs quietly.

They moved back up to the Hale house, Scott told the sheriff that the pack is out on mission so he wouldn't worry. Right now, Derek was on his bed holding stiles close to his body. Trying to get to him. The rest of the pack was divided into three groups. Boyd and Cora hadn't come back from preserve where Derek nearly killed Jackson. Malia, Isaac and Scott were out with Deaton trying to look for a way to bring Stiles' back while Laura, Kira, Alison and Lydia were trying to get in touch with other healers. Erica was with Derek though, sitting quietly across the room, and murmuring something, probably praying or maybe cursing Jackson to the deepest pits of hell.

"Who gets this much possessive over a breakup?" She finally sighed.

"Wolves" Derek stared as a matter of fact

"Sick weird lunatic wolves!" Derek rolls his eyes but doesn't comment. He had two more ribs to look after.

"Did you ever wonder what his sketches are about?" She asked again as she sits by him the bed trying to offer help reducing stiles pain.

"Sometimes" Derek nods a little, too focused on the fact that Stiles' was drifting away.

"I can't believe we all live together, we all had a great bond. Especially you two. Both of you became bffs in two years, yet, some miscommunication, some small slip up lead to this."

Derek agrees with her. It’s always the little things. They were here because both Stiles and Derek were too stubborn to communicate their points across. Instead of taking Lydia up on the challenge, Derek could've asked Stiles out like a normal person. Instead of throwing a fit over why Stiles aided Lydia first, he could've Alpha up a lot sooner instead of agreeing to it a few hours later in the darkness of his living room to Lydia only. He could've told Stiles his proximity with Lydia bothered Derek, he could've let Stiles calm him down. But no, Derek Hale doesn't do normal. Nope, no Sirree.

....

Stiles was an idiot, he should've just kissed Derek the moment he saw him on the Hale driveway, he wanted to do it, he should've. He should've noticed that even though werewolves are all ok with being touched and comforted it would still bother them if it was their mate comforting their EX. He should've just made sure Derek knew what was going into his head rather than jumping face first in Lydia's defense, he's not a super hero. He should've known.

....

"Nothing." Scott says in a defeated tone. Stroking his best friends head. "I shouldn't have left"

....

Nothing. It was nothing. The pain was something out of the nothing. It’s about time he should leave it all behind.

....

"He's contracting within. I’m surprised he is not internally bleeding." Laura noted. When Derek winced she clarified, "Usually his victims fade away in a few minutes. He had been like that for 4 hours now. Maybe its because its his own body, that's why?"

....

Usually it takes him a few minutes to kill his prey, but now since he's his own prey the time is dragging. Maybe because he's not ready to die or maybe just maybe his worst fear is slow death, and he's living it. Slow, painful, quiet death in isolation.

....

"I love you so much Stiles, please." Derek begs as he sobs into his shoulder trying to take the pain away as much as he can. With Scott and Cora doing the same.

....

I love you Derek, i wish i told you. But would you would've believed me if i did?

....

His sketches our so weird, Derek turns around each page trying to make the sense of things. A baby was in a crib that was floating in the sea of - wait - is that blood?

....

The pain suddenly hits him in the head. It’s starting. His mind finally started to punish him. It’s starting. The pain is too much.

He wondered what would've been if his mom was alive, then instead of crying in isolation after every pack attack he could've gone to her, covered in mud and blood safely in the arms of the woman who carried him, knowing that her body could not hold a baby, but she loved him. Loved him enough to carry him, gave him birth, kissed him goodnight.

_Mom? He said. It was quiet. His head hurts, he needed his mom. Mom? He tried again. I needed you, i still do, Mom, please. You left early, too early. Mom! Look i grew up, i grew up too fast. I shouldn't have, i wouldn't have if you were there, i could've told you and you would've listened to me. I would've have returned home covered in blood and you would've wrapped me in your arms safely, like a sleeping baby. You would've let me cry and told me i was your superman, that i was a hero. Beacon Hill’s hero._

_Mom? Please?_

....

Derek knows this one, it was of the fair they went while in new York. Stiles loved it. They both did karaoke together, something Derek never thought he'd do. Stiles had laughed at his awkwardness. And then they both had drunk away their embarrassment. The memory made him smile.

....

Derek was actually a softwolf, so gentle, so caring. Stiles remembered the day when he first realized he was in love with him. It was fair. Stiles dragged him for a karaoke and Derek did the annoyed thing with him eyebrows. Stiles laughed at his awkwardness but still dragged him up there. They sang frozen's theme song. Stiles laughed when he realized Derek knew the lyrics to LET IT GO.

Derek's quickly stood and went to drink his embarrassment away which prompted stiles to slide next to him and sing the song loudly next to him. Derek acted like he was annoyed but his eyes were soft and his lips were curved up at the corners. Slide wanted to kiss him so bad and then wrap him up in blankets because Derek deserved blanket cuddles. Protect Derek hale at all cost.

His chest hurt as he remembered that. He couldn't kiss him now. Not when he messed it all up.

....

Derek flipped through the pages eyes widening at every sketch. The sketches screaming what stiles couldn't. From the possession of nogitsune till the betrayal of Lydia. Small little diagrams jumbled together. The last sketch was of two people under a single sleeping bag. One of them staring at the other with pure amusement while the younger one was laughing uncontrollably.

It was them. Him and Stiles. The sketch dated to the first day at camping. Derek's eyes dampens. He places the book at the bed side and looks at Stiles who was now looking pale, his eyes were opened half ways and breathing was not steady. Derek hugged him into his chest and cried.

He was not ready to lose him. _Stiles please._

....

His father never hit him. So every time Gerad's belt hit him it stung. It was going to leave an ugly bruise. He could feel the pain all over again, in that moment he wished he was a werewolf, so he could heal but he wasn't that lucky. He couldn't cry and show weaknesses. His mind played every single one of those hits again and Stiles wanted to scream, but no sound escape him.

Nogitsune's possession was even worse; he was trapped in his own body, scared to hurt his own family. He hurt his own father. His friends, Aiden died, Alison took 3 months to recover.

He wanted to die. His heart broke all over again.

.

_He was running so fast but he seemed to reach the initial point again. Matt's voice was coming closer and his feet gave out. "Scott!" He screamed but was alone. Scott will come, Scott will save him. Scott always saves him. He was lying down when Matt was hovering over him. His eyes stung with tears, SCOTT! PLEASE. SCOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!_

_Matt took the blade and slit open his throat. It hurts. It hurts like a bitch. MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP, SCOTT PLEASE. MAKE IT STOP. SCOTT! IM SCARED. SCOTT, PLEASE. IM YOUR BEST FRIEND, SCOTT PLEASE. Scott, Scott, sco..._

_His voice fades and the pain ends. Its over_

_He opens his eyes slowly to see the night sky. He adjusts his view and looks around to see, but he's alone. His hand slowly makes his way to his neck but it healed now. Its hurting, but its healed. There is still no voice._

_He turns around to see the ghost riders who were.... Leaving? They were leaving him alone. In this dimension, they were leaving him alone where there will be no one else. He wanted to stop them but nothing left his mouth._

_They leave and he's alone. No voice. No people._

_He turns around to see figures like fog. Its Scott, his arms around Alison laughing. Then there is Lydia who is talking to Malia about some thing. He turns to see his dad who was sitting with his mom smiling. All of them looked happy._

_He hears a distinctive sound and sees Derek making his way towards them, a girl by his side. Paige? They both are laughing. They are in love. They all sit together at the same table and Paige looks at the table, she traces her tips over the name STILES. "What's a Stiles?" Derek asked nodding at Paige._

_Stiles turns to see his dad who smiles sadly. "When Claudia got pregnant we thought we'll nickname our child stiles. She carved it. But when doctors said that pregnancy was bad for her, we aborted the child." Stiles freezes at that._

_His mother smiled a little wider. "I have john. I don’t need a child to prove our bond. Especially the one who might end up killing me."_

_They all smile a little at that, sad smiles. John kisses her temple, "I don’t think would even look twice at the person who may end up hurting you."_

_Stiles took a step back, they all are so happy. Without him. Derek doesn't need him. His mom didn't carry him. He doesn't exist. They never knew him. He's going to die and no one will ever know him._

_He runs back as fast he could. No sound no nothing. His feet hitting the mud but no splash. He falls face first into the floor, his body rolls down the uneven preserve._

_He think he broke his ankle. He winces with pain. He stands up to see the pack. They all are around him, Alison looks scared. None of them are moving, Lydia is on the floor, while the wolves are fully shifted. They all are focused. He moves a little to see a unicorn who is whining and in front of him is... Stiles?_

_Stiles who is smirking as he makes the creature relive his worst fears. He is about to snap his neck when a wolf comes close_

_No. Derek no! I'll hurt you. Stiles couldn't move, please no. Don't._

_Derek moves slowly as he makes his way in front of Stiles, and Stiles puts both his hands on Derek's neck a few moments pass and the betas fall to the floor as Stiles snaps Derek's neck in half_

_NOOOOOOOOOO. GOD NO. PLEASE NO. NO. DEREK NO. I DIDN'T MEAN TO, DEREK PLEASE. stiles ran with his broken feet and falls to the ground, holding the black wolf close to him._

_He cries in the fur of the dying wolf. DEREK! He looks up to see himself. Eyes dark, pupils dilated a sinister smirk on the face. NO! I COULDN'T I DIDN'T. ITS NOT ME, DEREK. NO._

_Tears well up in his eyes as the wolf puffs out his last breath._

_Stiles wants to scream so bad. He wants to cry. Please no. You cant, you cant him away. No. Not Derek. His chest hurt as he feels is heart break into a million pieces. He cant breath. He holds the Wolf's body close to him, crying his life out._

_I love you, i love you so much. Derek. I'm sorry._

_Im... Sorry. He feels his breathing stop..._

_His chest feels warm a pair of arms surround him. Taking him away_

**_No! Let me die with him, i want to die with him. Please. Don’t…. Make it stop. Please. Just kill me. Make it stop. Make it stop._ **

_He fights to grip off of him, he tries to but he's weak. His ribs are broken, his neck is dripping blood, his ankles broken he can't fight it. The wolf begins to fade away in a distinct memory._

_No. Let me die... With him._

_Shhhh. I got you. Stiles i got you. Someone whispers in his ears._

_The pain begins to leave his body slowly._

_Shhhh, Stiles. Please. Come back to me. Look at me. I love you. Stiles please._

_Derek? He wanted to say, he blinks his eyes open a little to look into the green eyes he loved the most._

_The warmth stretching across his chest. No voice escapes him and the forest is still quiet. The only sound that could be heard was Derek asking him, 'You'll come back to me? Wont you Stiles?'_

_He wanted to say yes but he was too weak, Derek was ok. He falls back into his embrace and begins to sob silently._

_'I love you. I got you. Its not real. Its not real.'_

_Stiles sobs as the pain begin to fade away and something hits his ears._

_A voice, a painful shrill. He screams. "MAKE IT STOP! DEREK! MAKE IT STOP!"_

_Soon the voice ends and Stiles feels his eyelids drop. Its over. Its finally over._

_Its over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it :)  
> Leave a Kudos, i'll like it :)


End file.
